Royalty
by ladythik
Summary: He had won the war and found his heritage but it was too late, his world was dying. He made a choice, a choice to go back and try again. Enemies beware, the King has risen, the throne has been claimed. Male/male slash A/U universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The wizard king stood off to the side of the ritual chamber with those he considered his few friends. Among them was a witch of the same age who had been his friend since their first year in the magical world. There was another wizard as well, a true warrior who had been there the same amount of time but hadn't been considered friend until they had been in their fifth year of magic school when he had come into his own and another witch a year younger with long blond hair and wide blue eyes. They were all over one hundred years old.

There was another man there, a king in the muggle world. He was the son of the king who had been in charge when the first wizard had realized his duty and made friends with his fellow monarchs. The king Edward was younger than his companions, only forty years old. A child when compared to the ages of the others, but still a good friend. There was a hand full of others who stood around the group, all who had close ties with the wizard in ceremonial robes. The king of wizard kind, what was left of it anyways.

He was king due to his lineage as well as his power, for if he had one with out the other, the crown would have rejected him. The royal line had died away centuries before his birth, and none had known that the blood line had lived on in a younger son who had been saved by his governess during the attack that had killed his family. The girl had hidden him away in her family and had changed his name and let him grow up ignorant of his status to preserve his life. He had become a Gryffindor and it was his son who was one of the founders of Hogwarts. Two hundred years later only a daughter was left and she had married the lord of the Potter line and from them was who he was descended from, where his Legacy had come from.

His blood line had faded into obscurity until the current king had cast a spell designed for use by the royal line. The spell had worked, amazingly, and the magical world had clamored for their new king to take his throne. By that time however, his world, the magical world was in ruins. Most of his people had been wiped out by the worst dark lord in centuries and several of the old blood lines and centuries of knowledge had been lost to the years of war. The number of wizards and magical beings were less than a quarter of their previous number and it was impossible to heal from all of the damage inflicted.

He had done his best, as with his councilors at his side had helped boost their world as best they could. It had become evident after years of work that their world would likely never recover. Witches and wizards birth rates were low due to damage from the war and lack of people to even have children. That combined with the knowledge lost had caused them to try researching different ways to fix everything. It had taken over fifty years of work and study to bring them to this point, this time where they could do something.

Today, one hundred and thirty year old King Potter would be sending his soul back in time to inhabit his younger body. He would work swiftly to raise an army and neutralize the threat of the Dark Lord before he could destroy the magical world. Once he was back in time he would work to see that the good guys were trained and the bad guys were stripped of their power and freedom. It had been a hard learned lesson, not giving mercy to the enemy, but he had learned it after the loss of his beloved.

He stood in his ceremonial robes amongst his friends and spoke to them for a few more minutes as the runes for the ritual finished powering up under the light of the moon.

"I wish I wasn't going back alone." he said softly to his friends.

"We wish it as well Hadrian, but the magic can only support one soul." his curly haired best friend said as she smiled gently at him.

"Listen to Mione, she knows best. Besides, if everything goes to plan you will have us with you soon enough when you go back." Neville chuckled as he played with a dagger. Nev was always playing with some weapon or another.

"You can do this my friend, and our hearts will be with you every step of the way. You remember what all you must do?" the blond witch asked urgently as the time came closer.

"Yes Luna, I remember. What about you Edward, any last words too say?" he asked his friend, the muggle king of England.

"I wish you luck my friend. You know the laws, simply state your name and title and my great grandmother will see you. Our family is taught from birth of your kind, she will not dare cross you and once you propose working together she will agree whole heartily." the younger man said.

Of those left they all wished him luck, knowing that if what they were attempting was to succeed then they would cease to exist the moment his soul was taken. They were prepared for this outcome, prepared to sacrifice their current lives to ensure the lives of so many who they had lost. As they finished their goodbyes the circle of runes began to glow and everyone moved into position.

The king, Hadrian James Potter, moved to the center of the rune circle while the others surrounded it at strategic positions. When the glow reached its brightest they began to chant, allowing their magic to rise to the surface and fill the room. The magic began swirling the third time through the chant and by the fifth the runes were flashing so brightly they had to shield their eyes. The air filled with the song of a phoenix, softly at first and growing louder by the moment. At the peak of the chant, the moment the moon was directly over head the noise and lights stopped for one heart beat, long enough for the king to see them all one last time, before the shockwave of the magic took hold tearing his soul from his body and flinging it back in time.

Those around him had only a moment to smile in success before they and everything around them disappeared and was lost. The time line folding in on itself, and stealing their very lives to ensure the success of the magic they had cast.

The king was lost in a swirl of images and colors from his life as his soul was flung backwards through time. He waited patiently for seconds or centuries, he didn't know, but still he waited. Soon he was eighty and watching the old king die, holding his hand as his friend went to meet the boat man.

He was forty and was being crowned king of the magical world.

Thirty-nine having just defeated Voldermort with a spell only useable by those of royal blood. The crowds watched as the first king in centuries was proven in front of their eyes.

He was thirty-two and his beloved Gage was struck down in front of him during the battle of Hogwarts. He destroyed every death eater on the battle field in his grief but he was too late to save Hogwarts and the school fell, centuries of history and knowledge lost in one day.

He was twenty-four and his mentor Severus was wasting away in front of him, having been tortured beyond saving by Voldermort when he discovered the man was a spy. He had been sent back to them after days of torture at the death eaters hands and after being fed a poison without an antidote. He shed a tear as the man took his last breath, swearing vengeance.

He was sixteen and the American wizards had just arrived to help in their fight. One man was twenty and a team captain. He was deliciously handsome and was smirking at him. Gage Stone was every gay wizards and straight witches fantasy and he was looking at Harry. That was also the day he learned of MI5.

He was fifteen and Draco came to him, betraying the death eaters. He says that a true Malfoy bows to no man but his king. It was the first time he heard the story of the Wizard King, whose line had been murdered centuries ago.

He was fourteen and Voldermort was rising out of the cauldron after using his blood to regain his body.

Thirteen and driving off over a hundred dementors with a single patroni. It was one of the first things that made others realize just how magically powerful he was.

Twelve and pulling Excalibur from the sorting hat. Before he went too meet up with Ron the sorting hat demanded the blade back so he had been unable to show anyone. If they had seen the blade things would have changed a lot earlier but everyone, including him, had just thought it was some sword.

He was eleven and learning about magic for the first time from Hagrid.

His tenth birthday and he got lashed because Dudley lied and said he broke a vase.

Nine and watching through his cupboard door as his relatives had christmas in front of the tree.

His ninth birthday which was the worst beating of his life. Vernon had been drunk. The memories slowed now, coming to a stop the day before his eight birthday as his younger self lay in the cupboard. The kings soul floated through the door and looked down at his younger self in pity. He can clearly see the bruises from his latest beating and how small his younger body is. With barely a thought he sunk into the young body, merging with his younger soul.

It hurts as the memories he had long forgotten are joined with his knowledge of what is to come. His emotions become hurtful as his control of over a century is tested by his childish feelings. He can clearly remember his latest beating and his feelings of pain and sadness at his relatives mistreatment.

He quickly acclimates to the new rush of emotion and remembers how it is to be young. The spell insures that he has all of his knowledge but also is allowed to live again. No reason to be a hundred year old child, it would be suspicious so he will have the emotions of a child along with all of the memories at current recall, but he also has some of the control of his many years along with all of his knowledge.

It was still early morning hours and his relatives would sleep for another hour or more so he settled down and worked on building shields in his mind. He would put his plans into action when the world was awake. No reason to suddenly appear in MI5 headquarters in the magic section when no one would be there. He knew that they were looking for him, Harry Potter was a mystery to them as he had stopped the Dark Lord. They thought he was in the wizarding world and had no idea he was in the muggle world. Most people thought he was in the wizard world and only a handful knew where he really was. None of which ever came to see him, leaving him to his family.

When he popped into the office and informed them who he was they would be tripping over themselves to interview him and bring him into their fold before the Ministry of Magic was able to. With his plan and his knowledge he would be able to get their help to make what he wanted happen. It would only be a month or two but by the coming school year he would have a day school for muggle borns established and the ministry would have no idea until the students began arriving at Hogwarts in a years time.

He would also be working to steal away muggleborns from the ministry and giving were's jobs in the muggle world until he could fix the wizarding world. The ministry purposely kept muggleborns in low payed jobs and bottom level positions with little to no advancement so all he would have to do would be to offer them higher wages and appropriate advancement and they would flock to working for him and her majesties government. At least until he was able to reestablish the Magical Monarchy and disband the current government, at least in the UK.

By the time he started Hogwarts in four years he planned to be ready to claim the throne with little to no resistance. The prejudiced and immoral system of government would be swiftly and fully reworked, giving jobs based on merit instead of bloodline and insuring that were's and other beings were not refused jobs simply because of there race or a condition they can not help.

He spent the next hour building a fortress in his mind. It was as large and had moving staircases and hidden passages like Hogwarts. He made the wall three and four levels thick and the inner passages ways were like a maze that only he knew the system to. He placed his young memories from birth until his eighth birthday in tapestries and paintings that hung on the walls and in books that he left out in the open library. His memories form what would come were placed in tomes of every kind and color, all with locks and then hid the hundreds of books in a secret chamber in the dungeons of his castle. They were hidden in the room much like the room of requirement and guarded by some of the worst traps and tricks he could think of.

All over his castle were traps and in the center in his 'office' were his most precious memories. Those of his parents before their deaths. He also allowed himself a small journal type book of his best memories with Gage that he hid in a secret compartment in his desk. He created dragons and gryffins to guard outside his castle and he created other house elfs and paintings to warn him if anyone got past his outer defenses and he imagined eight 'people' based on some of the odder and more intriguing members of the American Wizards Army.

He outfitted these soldiers with guns and other things so that they could attack and fight anyone who invaded his minds fortress. He also imagined a few ninjas just for kicks. In his office was a hidden door which led to the 'control room' for his body. It had monitors for his heartbeat and breathing as well as his general emotional level and magical core. It had warning systems which would inform him if he were in danger of depleting his magic as well as if he was harmed and how much damage he had sustained. Form his 'control room' he could direct his magic to heal himself and he went ahead and had it take care of his current bruises and the cracked ribs and sprained wrist from his last beating.

He took note of the scars on his body and set his magic to slowly heal them over the next few weeks. He needed proof of his treatment at his relatives hands until he was removed from their care by MI5. They would put him with either the royal family or one of their agents anyways, but things would move quicker if they had proof he was being abused. One thing he wouldn't stand however, was having to wear glasses. He took the liberty of sending a huge burst of his magic to his eyes, healing them instantly and making them better than the average persons. It was painful but the results were what he wanted so he didn't complain.

By the time he was finished creating his mind scape and allowed himself to return to consciousness he could hear Petunia bustling around the kitchen. He had the irrational urge to go in and banish her from the room. He loved cooking and to have someone other than him in the kitchen made him tetchy. It drove his servants crazy as they thought it improper for a King to do something so mundane as cooking. He waited patiently for the hateful woman to come let him out of the cupboard to finish breakfast.

It didn't take long. Once she had all of the ingredients out she came stomping down the hall. Honestly, had the woman never heard of grace and poise. Her screeching voice filled the air as she unlocked the bolt on his cupboard.

"Up, get up you little wretch." her grating voice made him wish he had lost his hearing but he complied with her demand and slipped from the cupboard and into the kitchen.

He almost sneered at the bruised produce and expensive but inferior staples. Honestly, they wasted their money on the higher priced food to impress the neighbors when they could get better quality and more of it by going to market instead. He shook his head and got to work cutting up the mushrooms and tomatoes to fry while the bacon cooked away in the skillet. When he started on the eggs he added in a bit of Vernon's cream and some fresh goat cheese to help them be fluffy and have rich flavor. Even though he hated his relatives he couldn't bring himself to cook badly.

By the time everything was cooked up Vernon was stomping down the stairs. Harry could hear the stairs groaning under the fat oafs weight and fervently prayed for them to collapse under him. It would be hilarious until the man decided it was his fault and attempted to attack him for it. Not that he would get far, Hadrian knew wandless magic after all, but if he were caught off guard in this small body it could be very bad for his health.

His relatives sat down to the breakfast feast and he could see their surprise at the succulent flavors compared to the normally bland meal. At the age of eight most people couldn't even cook, much less season things to make a gourmet meal instead of bland food. He had set aside a small plate for himself in the kitchen and went back in to eat it out of the way, knowing that otherwise his fat lump of a cousin would try and take it from him.

He ate quickly and out of habit began cleaning up the kitchen. He had realized later in life that Petunia's psychotic fastidiousness had rubbed off on him and he couldn't bare things to be messy. He remembered very well how the other boys in Gryffindor could tell when he was really stressed as their rooms went from tidy to spotless. The house elfs had reported his cleaning habits to the headmaster and his head of house. Dumbledore had known he would not be spoiled at the Dursley's but he'd had no idea the level of abuse until first year when the house elf's had gone to him in tears because Hadrian had been scrubbing the floors in his dorm room by hand until his knuckles had cracked and bled.

McGonnigal and Dumbledore had come in at three in the morning to find him scrubbing away in a frenzy due to him being stressed and fearing Snape hated him. They had taken him to Pomfrey who had doused him with dreamless sleep and the next day Snape and the Headmaster had sat him down in private to explain about the Potions masters role as a spy. Dumbledore had expressed his sorrow with how Hadrian had been raised and his wish that he could find a safe home for him but the wards could not be compromised for his safety. He had however gone to the Dursley's and placed a spell to prevent them form physically striking him which stopped the beatings at least.

When his relatives finished breakfast and Vernon headed in to work his aunt informed him she was taking Dudley to London to go shopping so he was left with a list of chores while they headed off. It was perfect for his plans so he went ahead and worked on his assigned tasks until they were gone before hurrying to shower and change.

He took a long hot shower, knowing that if his relatives had been around it would have been impossible for him to do so. The Dursley's took great pleasure in preventing him from basic comforts like hot water. Once he was clean and wrapped in a towel he looked in the mirror. He could see the lash lines across his back, several were still fresh and pink while others were old white lines. He was tempted to heal them until they were all gone but he needed the proof. He headed to Dudley's room and went through the fat slobs closet before finding a pair of brand new black slacks and a long sleeved cotton t-shirt in emerald green.

He used a bit of wandless magic to shrink the huge clothes until they would fit his malnourished frame and then used a bit of transfiguration to make a pair of leather dress shoes into soft leather boots that would fit as well. Once done he wiped the residual magic from the items which would make the changes permanent. Wizards were always trying to make a spell to make transfiguration's permanent, they never realized that wiping the magic from something would do the same.

The reason transfigured objects returned to their original state after a while was because the residual magic would slowly break down. If you removed the magic from the transfigured object then the magic couldn't break down and the object would stay as it was. It was a nifty bit of knowledge that hadn't yet been figured out yet. He would have to write a paper on it and have it published so that the knowledge could become common sooner this time around.

Once he was dressed he headed out of the house and to the train station. He would take the train to London and then wonder around until he was 'found' by some agents. Once his name got out M-5 would move quickly to have him in their custody. If it took too long he could always go for one of the public tours. He knew they checked everyone who came into the government buildings so he would not even be half way through his tour before they asked to speak with him.

The train ride was quick and soon he was walking along the Thames river. Where the MI6 building was public and well known the MI5 offices were in the same building but were only accessible by certain levels of security and the wizarding offices were in a wizard space like Grimuald Place. They were only visible to those who knew they were there and even then, only accessible to those who were keyed in unless accompanied by an agent.

The magical offices were mostly staffed by muggleborns who had left the wizarding world for better opportunities and by muggles who knew about magic. There were only a handful of agents who were not muggleborn and only two purebloods who worked for Her majesties government.

He knew he could have at least thirty or more hired on before the end of the summer holidays and that they would let him. After all, having trained witches and wizards ready in case another war came would benefit the muggle government and as the Magical King, the muggle royalty would be considered close friends and allies. With the several hundred thousand pounds that the government had set aside to help after the last magical war there was enough money to hire a couple hundred workers but that wasn't necessary, he would convince them to use it to start a school for muggle raised magicals and light sided and neutral purebloods who he could trust to keep it secret.

He decided it was to easy to just hand himself over so he conjured a drawing pad and some charcoal pencils, knowing they would register the magic and come to investigate, and sat down on a nearby bench to draw the river and some of the barges on it. Sure enough, it took less than a minute before he felt a magical signature approaching. He saw a man in a muggle business suit approaching him on his left while a woman in a nice pants suit headed in from his right but acted as though he didn't notice. The man had his hand discretely on his wand while another hand was in position to grab the gun Hadrian was certain was hidden under his jacket on a shoulder holster.

He felt the subtle wash of magic that most would miss, testing to see if he were armed. He allowed himself to jerk and look around suspiciously, even though he had been expecting it, before going back to his drawing. He knew they would be shocked he had felt the magic, it was rare that someone as young as he looked was so in tune with his core. He felt more than saw the woman back off from him while the man bought some bread crumbs from a vendor and casually came over to sit on the bench next to him too feed the ducks in the river.

It was amusing, he thought, to see the man attempting to study him and not be noticed. He could feel the witch behind him by several yards, likely under a disillusionment charm. The man next to him waited several minutes before speaking.

"Hello young man." he said pleasantly. He debated for a moment on whether to keep screwing with them or not but in the end he decided it would be easiest to just cooperate.

He lifted his head and used his hand to casually move his bangs, showing his scar in an 'accidental' move. To the agent it would just look like he was brushing his bangs out of his eyes but the action served its purpose to draw the mans attention to his scar. When he saw the mans eyes flash to it and grow wide he quickly moved to flatten his bangs attempting to looked innocent. He could see the mans hand making signs over the back of the bench and was able to understand the simple message. The man was signaling his partner that he was a person of interest. He was certain that the witch would be calling in with the information.

"Hello." he said giving his voice a hint of nervousness even though he didn't feel it. The man was obviously working quickly to figure out what to say next and went with the general adult questions.

"Your a bit young to be out by yourself arn't ya lad. Where are your parents?"

"Dead, they were murdered." he stated shortly. He could see the mans carefully hidden shock at his bluntness but if he hadn't been looking for it he would have missed it. The man was good.

"Well I am sorry to hear that. Who do you live with if your parents are no longer around?" the man was very good. Had he been just a child he wouldn't have realized he was being interrogated.

"With my mothers sister and her family. Aunt Petunia is a horrible woman but she is the only family I have left." he tried to sound meek and downtrodden but he had been a leader since he was a child so meekness didn't quite work for him.

"What is your name young man?" the wizard asked casually, offering the bread crumb bag so that he could help feed the ducks.

"Hadrian James Potter, but everyone calls me Harry. I don't like to be called Harry though, its too normal. I remember before my parents died that my dad called me a lot of nicknames like snitch and bambi, but that stopped when that man killed them. My aunt doesn't think I know the truth and she tries to tell me they died in a car accident but I remember the night it happened so I know the truth." he said as though imparting some big secret.

He smiled as the ducks came over to eat the crumbs he threw to them. He allowed some of his power to come out, causing the animals to feel more at ease and come closer. It was the type of unconscious magic children often exhibited so it would be felt but not be too big of a shock to the wizards observing him. He could tell the man registered the magic by the way his eyes focused on him more intently.

"You wouldn't happen to be James Potter's son would you?" the man asked casually as though not knowing the answer. He grinned internally but outwardly allowed his features to register surprise and excitement.

"You knew my father?" he questioned brightly.

"Well I knew of him, he was two years ahead of me in school. We were on the quidditch team together." the man said conspiratorially.

Hadrian allowed his eyes to go suitably wide and made a show of looking around to make sure no one was close enough to hear. When he spoke it was in an exaggerated whisper.

"You know about quidditch. Does that mean you are a freak like me?"

"I know all about quidditch, what do you mean a freak Hadrian?" the man asked, something flashing in his eyes.

Hadrian pretended to be shy and debating something very hard before leaning closely and stage whispering. "I can make things happen and I remember before my parents died and my uncles went away that they could do things to but they used sticks. Aunt Petunia says I am a freak and Uncle Vernon tries to beat it out of me but I like it cause it helps heal me and I can make it so my cupboard isn't dark and my clothes fit right."

He could see the shock on the mans face, it was obviously not what he had been expecting to hear. The shock quickly gave way to a false calm, but as he had mild empathetic talents he could feel the anger bubbling under the mans facade. His recent memories and youthful emotions caused him to flinch back before he could stop himself. This caused another flash in the mans eyes but he hid it quickly and Hadrian could feel a barrier forming in between him and the mans emotions. Obviously the man had realized he was empathetic, but that wasn't a big deal, several magical people were but most grew out of it as they got older, his had just become more pronounced.

"Well Hadrian, I can do things too and I can promise you that it doesn't make you a freak. It is something called magic and it makes you a wizard. If you want I can take you too meet some other people who can do magic." the agent offered, signing over the back of the bench to his partner.

"Are you supposed to talk about it, 'cause my aunt Petunia always hits me when I do any of it or talk about it. She says its against the law." he said with a nervous tint to his voice. He made a show of looking around and staring at the spot where the other agent hid invisable.

He grinned internally at the look of shock on the agents face as he realized where he was looking and decided to play with him a bit more.

"Is the lady coming too?" he asked calmly.

"What lady are you talking about?" the agent questioned cautiously.

"The one over there trying to be invisible. It almost worked too but I can see through it. She is like a chameleon, blending into the background." he allowed excitement to color his voice.

The man quickly got over his shock and answered. "Yes actually, agent Green will be coming with us. She and I are special agents for the government and the other wizards and witches I am taking you to meet work with us at our job which is just down the way in that building there." he pointed to the MI6 building.

Hadrian nodded and stood, shrinking his drawing pad and pencils and slipping them in the pocket of his slacks. He heard the sharply indrawn breath of the man next to him and gave him an odd look, as though what he had just done was normal. He started walking towards the building and the two agents fell into step with him chatting with him about his relatives and his life so far. They were very good at getting information and he could see their displeasure at his twisting of words and changing of topics.

"So you said you lived with your Aunt and Uncle, do you like living with them?" Ashley Green, the female agent asked.

"Nope, I can't wait until I am old enough to leave cause they are not nice at all."

"What about them isn't nice?" Agent Simmons asked. He was the senior agent and the male wizard.

"Everything."

"Well what about school, do you like school?" Green questioned.

"I like to learn." he answered vaguely, watching them communicate silently over his head.

"Well what sorts of things do you like to learn?" Simmons prompted.

"My magic and I want to learn how to fight. I think it would be cool to be a ninja." he gave a typical eight year old answer.

"Do you know any martial arts?" Green questioned.

"I know a bit, but I can't use it cause if I fight back then I get lashed. Mostly I read about it in the library and saw it in movies. I practiced on my own and if I could fight back I would probably win." he puffed out his little chest.

"Well what all can you do with your magic?" Green asked.

"A lot of things. I can make things change what they are and I can clean and I can make things smaller or bigger. I can even teleport." he gave a childish grin at the last one.

He was talking about shifting which was like apparation but instead of having limits and needing concentration, to shift you just stepped to the side and to where ever you were going. It was silent and untraceable and no ward could block it. The only down side was with apparation you could go anywhere with the coordinates if you had the power to make it that far but to shift you had to have been there before or be able to see where you were going. It was like stepping sideways into space.

They asked a few more questions as they led him into the building and towards the hidden offices before they got to the most important question.

"So Hadrian, you said you remember what happened the night your parents died, can you tell us about it." Simmons questioned calmly, as though it wasn't a big deal but Hadrian could feel the turbulent emotions in the man, the need and curiosity and fear all rolled into one.

He stayed quiet for a moment as he looked at the two agents and then ignored the question headed into the doorway leading to the magical offices. It only took another few steps before they were in the center of an office area. The walls were lined with desks for all of the individual workers and in the middle of the huge room was a large conference table and several chairs. There was one whole wall at the back of the ware house sized room filled with faces and names and notes of magical people all over the Europe.

There was a second floor that was more like a wide balcony all around the room looking out over the people below. Up there was a large area filled with book cases full of spell books and books on every kind of magic known. There was one office which was glassed in and as he watched an attractive fifty year old wizard came striding out and looking in their direction while a younger muggle woman, likely his secretary, led the way while looking through files and speaking lowly.

He could feel several magical signatures and several life forces of muggles and squibs through out the room. He watched calmly as the man headed his way, catching the attention of most of the office which only consisted of around fifty people. It was evident this man was Commander Jeffery Danes, the man who was killed in duty before Hadrian ever found out about the magical section of MI5. The man had been a legend, a true warrior who had gone to Hogwarts and then afterward joined in the SAS to serve his country. He was a half-blood who had been raised in the muggle world so he felt loyalty to his country.

He had quickly risen through the ranks and once he had stepped down at the age of thirty he had gone on a tour of the world and learned magic long lost in Europe. He had met and married his young wife in the states when he was thirty-two and she was seventeen. She was actually Gage's aunt and one of the main reasons Gage had volunteered his troupes to come over and help fight the death eaters. Danes and his wife had been tortured and killed ritually by death eaters for being blood traitors and working for her majesties government.

Finally Danes reached them and after looking him over for a minute the man spoke.

"I am Commander Jeffery Danes son, and we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**As always I own nothing. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Two

Hadrian sat comfortably in the office chair that had been raised in height so that he could see clearly over the table at the wizards and muggle surrounding him. Commander Danes had made his demand and then had led him and the two agents who had 'found' him, along with several other up to the second floor to a smaller conference table.

Once they had all sat down, with Danes raising his chair a few inches, and he had been offered cocoa and some crisps the questions had started.

"So tell me Hadrian, where do you live."

"With my aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon."

"How long have you been with them?"

"Since my parents were murdered. The giant and the man with the long white beard dropped me off there after the giant wouldn't give me to Padfoot."

"Who is Padfoot?"

"My uncle Sirius, I haven't seen him since that night so I think he is dead, cause otherwise I would be with him cause he is my godfather."

"Do you me Sirius Black?"

"Yes, thats him, uncle Padfoot. I miss him and Moony a lot and sometimes I dream of them coming and taking me away. Sometimes I think I see uncle Moony watching me when I go to the park down the road from the house but he never comes close enough to talk to me. He puts his hand up like a mime in a box, like he is trying to reach me but can't."

It had been years before he had learned occulemency and his memories of Remus trying to see him had surfaced. He had learned that one of the wards surrounding his home and school was to prevent dark creatures from getting anywhere near him. Moony had tried often to get close to him and steal him away but the wards always stopped him.

"Do you remember what happened the night your parents died?"

"Yes, the bad man came and da' told mum to take me and run, that he would hold him off. Mummy ran with me up the stairs and to my nursery but she couldn't get away. A green light hit da' before we got all the way up the stairs but she just kept going. The bad man followed us and she put me in my crib and used her stick to block the door. The bad man blasted the door open and told her to move out of the way but she wouldn't do it. She kept trying to get him to leave me alone, to take her instead. I was just a baby so I didn't understand what was happening but after he tried to get her to move a few times and she wouldn't he shot a green light at her too. I remember being mad that he had hurt mum and when he shot the green light at me it hurt, like it was digging in me and ripping things out. I was so mad that he had hurt mum and da that I pushed the green away, throwing it back at him. He turned to dust but his ghost was black and it screamed trying to hurt me before I pushed it away and it left.

After that I remember the giant man coming and carrying me out of the house even though I was crying for mum or da. Then Padfoot showed up and when he saw the house he screamed and ran to Da's body, begging him to wake up, to not be dead. He cried and took me from the giant man and he swore to see that Peter payed for betraying us and then he would come for me. He let the giant man use his motorcycle that could fly and the giant man took me to the castle to the lady in white who cried but made my head stop hurting. The bearded man came and told the giant to take me to my relatives and that he would meet us there. The giant man said that Padfoot was going to come for me and that Da didn't want me with the muggles, I was supposed to go to Padfoot but the old man said he would take care of it for the greater good. I remember a bit of the ride and the next thing I remember is waking up to my aunt screaming and being cold on the doorstep."

He could see the looks of shock on every ones faces at his tale. It was humorous to see them all looking at him like he was some sort of saint or something. Danes spoke up after a few minutes.

"Why did Sirius say he would go after Peter Pettigrew?"

"Because Peter knew our secret. I don't remember it all but I remember my parents talking about hiding in a secret and Sirius was keeping the secret until just a couple days before they died. Sirius and Peter did something with my mum and da and then peter was keeping the secret. He must have told the secret for the bad man to find us. I never liked Peter anyways, he was sneaky and he had an ugly tattoo of a snake and a skull on his arm that he kept hidden around my parents."

He took a perverse pleasure at the looks of shock on the faces around him. Danes must have decided to come back to that later as he went back to his questions.

"What about your home, tell me about that."

"Well I have my room in the cupboard under the stairs. My relatives don't like me much and my uncle likes to hit me. Dudley, my cousin, he has two bedrooms and he gets a lot of food and toys but I never get any. He doesn't have to do any chores but I have to make breakfast and do the gardening and cleaning all the time. I am not allowed to do better in school than he does which is really hard cause I know everything the teachers are teaching us so I have to make mistakes on purpose. I read a lot on my own and can already do middle school maths and reading." he said like he was proud of himself.

Honestly he was well passed middle school on his muggle studies. He was university level but it would just seem odd if he let that slip. He had worked hard with the other to make everything seem how he needed it to. With his occulemency he had perfect recall and a photographic memory so that would help his claims and he was also an intuitive seer which caused his eyes to glow part of the time and would allow him to get away with 'just knowing' some things.

"Well what about your magic, what all can you do?"

"Lots of things. If I can think of it I can do it. I have used my magic to clean things and to fix things. I used it to turn Mrs Goff's wig blue when she was mean. I can teleport places, only it is like taking a step one place and then being somewhere else. I can shrink things and make them grow and I can change things to be something different. I can use my magic to make me faster when I practice martial arts and I can make myself quite so that my relatives don't hear me sneak out to get food. I can unlock my cupboard when they lock me in and I sometimes use it to make Dudley and Piers trip when they are chasing me. If I focus really hard I can even fly." he finished.

Flying with out a broom was something he had discovered later in his life. It was really using a hover charm and manipulating the magic to propel himself around so he could fly. It was a wandless piece of magic which was easy enough to do once you learned how, but most didn't know it was possible so they never tried to learn.

"You can fly?" Danes questioned incredulously.

"Yep, watch." he said, pushing his chair back from the table and crossing his legs into Indian position.

It was a bit harder since his core wasn't fully developed but since he already knew how it was easy enough and within a minute he was hovering several feet in the air. Once he was up in the air it was easy to bend the magic to his will and propel himself through the air. He did a few flips and tricks in the air like a real life peter pan before allowing himself to lower and just float a few inches above the shinny table while they watched in awe.

"Well, that is interesting indeed. Tell me Hadrian, do you want to stay with your aunt or do you want to live somewhere else?" Danes questioned.

"Well I don't want to stay with them, but I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Well, you could come stay with my wife and I, she wants a child but we can't have any. I am sure she would love to have you stay with us." Danes offered.

"Or we could check your parents wills, I am sure they had someone picked out for you to stay with."

Hadrian, knew this was what he was waiting for, he allowed his magic to build up behind his eyes causing them to cast a green glow over everything. He knew they were looking at him in excitement, after all for this to happen he had to be an intuitive seer. He waited a few moment before speaking.

"If I come stay with you you can take me to the goblins. They need to run a heritage test on me, it will be important for some reason. I will stay with you and when Padfoot comes for me he will live next to us with Moony." he said this all with certainty, no doubt in his voice, insuring they listened to him. When the glow faded from his eyes Green asked what they all wanted to know.

"Does that happen a lot Hadrian? Do you just know things a lot?"

"Yes sometimes. I knew this morning that I needed to come here today. That was why I went to the bench this morning, because I knew it would be important." he shrugged his shoulders as though it wasn't important.

"Do you know why it will be important for the goblins to do a heritage test?" she questioned gently.

"It will make me a king, I don't know how though. I know it needs to go back as far as it can go and when it is done I can make Sirius be free. I had thought he was dead but he isn't, he is trapped in the dark and the cold. When I am king I can make them let him go, the wizards won't know yet who I am but the Goblins and other races will. They will come to me and I can begin to heal my world." he said slowly, as though puzzling through his thoughts.

He could see the skeptical faces around him before Danes had his secretary get to work on getting him custody of Hadrian as quickly as possible. With their job it was easy to call in a few favors and blackmail and within three hours the police were on their way to arrest Vernon and Petunia and Jeffery Danes and his wife Sara were given custody of him. He smiled to himself at the thought.

While Jeffery was still at work he had Hadrian checked by the healers. The healer, a muggleborn named Gideon Wright, threw a fit at the scars on his back and the signs of old injuries. He could tell that Hadrian's magic had healed them all but he couldn't understand why it hadn't fully healed him by removing the scars.

"I stop it from doing it. I got beat worse if I healed to quick and there weren't marks left. I learned quick to make the scars stay, but I could make them go away if I wanted. I guess I can do that now that I won't be going back." he answered.

He allowed the trickle of magic he had directed to them to grow and the large wash of magic erased all signs of scars from his body except for the lightning bolt on his forehead. He could feel the old hurts he had allowed to remain heal themselves and his bones that were still weak and brittle from malnourishment were strengthened so he didn't have any accidental breaks. He couldn't heal his height, but he had learned later in life that even his father had only been 5'9'' so him being 5'6'' when he was finished growing wouldn't be too bad. Especially considering he liked tall guys who were bigger and stronger than he was.

When he was finished Gideon ran his scans again and prescribed him a few nutrient potions and one bone strengthener to heal his teeth of cavities and finish helping his bones. He smiled and Jeffery promised to get the potions from the on sight potions team. By the time everything was done it was four in the afternoon and Jeffery had gathered a team to accompany them to Diagon alley.

It was funny to see the four agents and Jeffery slip robes on over their muggle business suits. Jeffery shrank a fitted robe of high blend wool down to his size and ordered him to slip in on. It was very high quality and had a deep hood which would help hide his face. The robe was fitted closely which was slightly annoying as it made his tiny body look even smaller, honestly he was the size of a five year old not an almost eight year old.

The agents were coming along as protection, just in case, but they would be going separately so that they didn't draw attention to the fact that they were guarding him. Jeffery's wife Sara arrived just as they were ready to go. Sara was a tiny woman, only four foot eleven with long curly auburn hair. She had bright blue eyes and freckles across her nose and was one of the sweetest people he had ever met. Together with her and Jeffery, the three of them flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Sara had gushed at how adorable he was and when they hit the alley she hoisted him up on her hip, claiming he was too small and might get lost.

He allowed it even though he scowled when Jeffery laughed at him. He could see agent Green not far behind them and she was fighting laughter as she caught sight of his face over Sara's shoulder. He glared at her as well for good measure. They navigated through the alley like any high born pureblood, and they were ignored because of it. Jeffery was a half blood, but Sara was from and old family so she must have taught him how to fit in.

He watched from under his hood as families did their shopping and hurried home or to dinner. He recognized several faces from his memories, but ignored them as best he could. It only took a few minutes for them to reach the steps of Gringotts, and he could feel it deep in his bones, feel the tension and magic pulsing and calling to him. His blood help build this place, the magic of his line helped carve and lay these stones and wards and the magic, his magic, pulsed, rippled through the very air calling to him, compelling him to claim it, claim what was his by rite.

He wondered every time he felt it, once he had claimed his throne, how he had ever not noticed it. He was set down on his feet where Sara took his hand and they climbed the stairs together, Jeffery and the guards moving in swiftly to proved cover now that they were not likely to be seen. He had to stop himself from running up the stairs but as they reached the door he offered a short clipped nod to the goblins, acknowledging them as they stood guard for the door of the bank.

They headed into the interior of the bank which was surprisingly empty for so early in the evening, but he guessed the ministry workers would either just be getting off or still had a couple hours of work to go yet so they were not in the way. He allowed himself a look around, the memories washing over him in a pleasant wave, as he was led by Sara and Jeffery up to the counter. He could have laughed when he saw the speculative looks on the few wizards faces as they were surrounded by their guard. He could practically hear the questions running through their mind about who they were, what sort of important foreign dignitary or rich paranoid pure bloods were they too have private guards.

He hid himself in the folds of Jeffery's robes and allowed himself to be led down the hall to an office he had never entered in his previous life. It turned out to be the office of Skulltrek, the goblin manager of the Danes accounts. Jeffery moved quickly to insure that their guardianship would be as legal in the magical world as it was in the muggle. The goblin was skeptical but once he assured him it was what he wanted the goblin quickly called in the manager of the Potter accounts and a few other high ranking goblins to witness the signing of the paperwork and the guardianship ritual. They would not be adopting him, it was illegal to adopt the heir to an ancient and noble family and change their name so it would have to be simple guardianship, which he was fine with. He had no desire to be related to Gage, that would ruin everything.

Once the ritual was done Rockfist, the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts, began going over what all had happened with his accounts and properties in the past seven years since his families deaths. His parents will had not been read, which was an issue but could be handled later, and Rockfist had handled the day to day business as per his fathers request. No one had touched his account except for monthly deposits into the account of Vernon Dursley for Hadrian's care. He insured those were canceled immediately and were switched to Sara and Jeff's accounts. They tried to deny him but Rockfist stopped them by saying it was only proper and was common for any orphaned heirs and their guardians.

Once they were mostly done he spoke up. "Rockfist, I would like an inheritance test on my Bloodline for as far back as it can go."

"Young Potter, might I be so bold as to ask why. The Potter legacy is fairly well known without having to pay for the test?" the goblin asked.

Hadrian didn't have to call to his power this time to rise to his eyes, causing them to glow green, it happened naturally, his intuition rising. "It will be important, it must be done to fulfill the prophecy. The King must take the throne to bring the world under peaceful reign once again." His voice was not just his own as he spoke, it was smooth, the voices of several rolled together into one harmonious tone, an echo layered until they all sounded the words as one. It was but a whisper but still echoed like Scottish thunder in the small room.

His eyes retained their glow as Rockfist ordered one of the lower ranked goblins out of the room to fetch the supplies needed for the heritage test. It only took a few minutes for the goblin to return with a ritual dagger and a few other necessary implements. Rockfist set everything up on the table in the middle of the room and everyone gathered around. He could see the judging and calculative looks on the goblins faces and he also noticed the monitoring charm that had been cast on the mirror. Someone out side of this office was watching this, and he would be anything it was the bank manager after his little seer moment a few minutes ago.

He calmly climbed up on one of the chairs and leaned over for the dagger. A shimmering phial of enchanted ink was poured into a shallow stone bowl covered in runes and once he was given the go ahead he sliced his palm open and allowed his blood to splash into the shallow bowl. Unlike wizard daggers, the goblin blade was meant to cause pain but he was able to hold all but a hiss back which caused a bit of respect to shine in the goblins eyes. They respected honor and warriors, so his withstanding the pain of the blade was a mark in his favor.

It only took a few moments for the right amount of blood and then he pulled his hand back and allowed Sara to fuss over it. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at her mollycoddeling as Rockfist dipped an enchanted quill into the ink and blood mixture. While the quill was soaking everything up Rockfist cleared the table completely before opening a huge roll of thick parchment that was large enough to cover the whole table. Once that was done the goblin lifted the now full quill and placed it on the parchment and they all sat back to watch it work.

The first name that was printed was his before the lines branched out to his parents and his grandparents and so on. He leaned up and with only a finger he burned Petunia and Dudley from the parchment, formally disowning them and any of their future line from his family. It was an old practice and not really used with muggles, but he enjoyed the semblance of it. While the quill worked the goblins and his new guardians worked on setting him up with a budget from his trust fund to help teach him how to be financially responsible. Rockfist was explaining that he received ten thousand galleons annually deposited in his trust while Jeffery was arguing it was way to much for a seven year old, soon to be eight year old. He finally got tired of it and spoke up.

"It is not too much, it is fine, just because I have the money there doesn't mean I will spend it all. Why not compromise. It can be set up so that anything over a hundred galleons a month has to be approved by you, that way you can insure I am not just wasting an obscene amount of money on frivolous things." he offered.

Sara smiled at him, obviously pleased at his suggestion and even Jeff was impressed before he questioned part of the statement.

"And why would you even withdrawl more than a hundred galleons in one month, that is the equivalent of two thousand pounds, what ever would you do with that much money?" Jeff questioned.

"Well, I imagine I will get a bit more than that today so that I can have clothes and other basic things now that I will be living with you and Mum Sara. And as for more, well I want a broomstick and a really good one is likely to be three of four hundred galleons. The only thing I could think of other than a broom that would be more than one hundred a month would be for christmas for gifts."

"We will be paying for your clothing Hadrian, dear, you don't have to worry about that." Sara said softly.

"But I want to pick them, I want to decide what I buy. I always had to wear Dudley's cast offs and I want to pick my own clothes that are better and more expensive than Dudley's. I have my trust to pay for those kinds of things right?" he questioned. He expected that to be the end of it so he was surprised when Rockfist and Skulltrek disagreed.

"The two hundred galleons a month into their account is for your clothes and other necessities young Potter, you are not required to pay for things like that." Skulltrek barred his teeth in a goblin smile.

"But you don't understand, I want to pay for myself. I want to wear things that would make my relatives green with envy because the best revenge is living well so I will likely spend a whole lot for specially tailored clothes just out of spite. It is something I want to do, and I will do just because I can."

He knew he likely looked ridiculous, a tiny eight year old talking about taking care of himself, but he was not going to lose this fight. He had grown used to high quality items due to his crown, and he refused to allow someone else to dictate to him what he would and would not wear. It took a few more minutes for them to finally agree to letting him buy all the clothes he wanted and decorate his room how he wanted now and in the future they would pay for his clothing and things.

By the time that had been decided the quill had made it as far back as the founders and he smiled at seeing the Potters had indeed been direct descendants of Gryffindor. It was getting close now, and his anticipation mounted as Godric Gryffindors father Ignatius, the lost king, was written on the parchment. Unlike all of the other names which were written in a deep dark red this name was written in golden.

The quill paused, quivering for a moment before writing another name above the first. The lost kings true name. Angelus Blackstone. Next to the name a small symbol, that of a crown, was drawn. Above the name were the names of the ones who had adopted him magically, the Gryffindor's, and next to them in solid ink were the names of the last king and his queen. Caius and Antebellum Blackstone.

He grinned with teeth as the goblins in the room immediately lowered themselves to their knees before him, prostrate as a sign of loyalty and submission. Only Sara, who was from a long line of pureblood wizards, recognized the symbol and lowered herself into a curtsey as well. Jeff and the other four agents looked on in shock, attempting to understand exactly what was happening in this moment. He climbed off his chair and casually motioned for them to rise, his glowing green eyes casting a green glow where ever he looked.

Once Rockfist and Skulltrek had risen the lower ranked goblins rose as well and one was immediately sent off to inform Ragnok, the bank manager, of what had just happened. Not that Hadrian doubted the goblin didn't already know, who ever was watching through the mirror would have let him know the moment any goblin bowed to a wizard. A second and third goblins were sent off to retrieve Excalibur, as was necessary. If he couldn't touch the sword with his bare hand then he would not be permitted to take the throne, no matter his bloodline.

The first goblin arrived back within minutes and spoke quickly and quietly to Rockfist who instructed them all to follow him as he left the room and headed through the twisting marbled halls. Hadrian quickly jumped up to follow and the others who were shocked at this new turn of events, followed along with them. Sara had explained it to them while they had waited, and the agents had been shocked. Agent Justice had compared it to the legends of King Arthur and Merlin, to which Sara had explained that Arthur had been the muggle king and Merlin, despite legend, had been the wizard king. Hadrian was descended from Merlin.

They were led through the halls of the bank, deeper into the tunnels towards the goblin village under London. Soon enough he could see the first of the homes and business' built into the earth and stone. Goblins were coming out of their homes to watch them pass by. It had to be odd for them to see wizards coming through their village. After the fall of the monarchy and the rise of the ministry the goblins lost a lot of standing, as did several other magical species. The goblins had never revolted until the ministry took over and began trying to tell them how to run things, trying to control them.

He sighed internally, there was so much he had to fix, so much wrong that he would have to right. They reached the center of the goblin village to find the goblin king and his council waiting for them. He gave a quick but deep bow in Jareth's direction before standing tall, or as tall as he could. He smiled when Jareth gave the same deep bow, a sign that even if he wasn't king he had the goblins respect, even if it was just because of his bloodline.

The six goblins of the council, including Ragnok, the bank manager, formed a semi-circle in front of them and Hadrian stepped forward and the others finished the circle around behind him while Jareth joined him in the middle. Once everyone was in place the goblin king spoke.

"Welcome to our village Hadrian James Blackthorn. You are here to see if Excalibur responds to you. If she lets you hold her with your bare skin, then you are truly the King of the magical world and may claim the throne. Do you have any questions?"

"Thank you King Jareth, but no, I understand what is to happen." Hadrian said calmly. Jareth nodded before waving another goblin from outside of the circle in.

The goblin had a long intricately carved wooden box. The goblin knelt before them and Jareth reached out his long fingers and drew them along the latch, drawing a specialized goblin rune over the lock causing the top to open. The first thing that he saw was turquoise, silver and royal purple embroidered silk. Once the top was opened all the way he was able to the the silk was the cushion and another piece wrapped around the blade. They all watched as he stepped forward and reached his little hands out to lift the silk cover from the blade.

Laying, gleaming perfectly on the cushion, was Excalibur. The sword was made from methril, a metal crafted by the high elfs. It shone like platinum but with a glow that seemed to come from inside the metal itself. It was harder than diamonds and so light that it was like nothing there. The silver platinum blade had the word Excalibur etched down its length while the beautiful handle was crusted with onyx and opals, perfect contradictions swirled together beautifully.

He heard someone behind him's breath catch at the beauty of the blade but didn't bother to look back and find out who it was. With a steady hand he reached out and grasped the handle of the sword. The silence echoed through the huge cave the village was in as the blade began to glow.

He could feel Excalibur reaching out to him and he opened himself up to the blade. Despite what some would say he knew the sword was sentient and as he lifted it from the box he was filled with the magic of the blade. He could feel Excalibur binding its self to him and enjoyed the was of warmth and emotion from the blade. He smiled slightly as the three foot blade re-sized it's self to two feet, physically accepting him. He vaguely realized that everyone around him had gone to their knees with their heads bowed and he quickly moved forward to lift Jareth to his feet.

The goblin king rose quickly and once standing he stepped forward and called out to everyone around in the village.

"Long live Hadrian, King of the Magical World." There was a huge cheer from all goblins present and from the group of wizards and witches who had come with him.

He held up the sword one last time before they were all rushed back up the the bank proper and into a private meeting room to discuss what was next to come. Jeffery sent off a note home to their maid that they wouldn't be home for supper before rejoining them. Hadrian was sitting on another raised chair to be able to see over the table. The adult wizards were discussing how to break the news to the ministry when he spoke up.

"I have no problem with them knowing a King has been found, but I do not want them to know who I am until I head off to Hogwarts. I will have to use my throne to enact a few things over the next couple of years, but I will do so from behind the scenes. When I am required to make a public appearance I will do so by hologram and under glamour and a deep hood." he said it calmly, leaving no room for anyone to question him and his eyes were glowing the whole time.

"But what changes are you speaking about?" Sara asked.

"The law preventing were's from holding jobs for one. The horrible laws against creatures and beings will all be stripped down and rewritten from scratch to ensure equality and fair treatment. The laws against muggle borns and in ridiculous favor of purebloods will be repealed and the laws about justice will be changed."

"What laws about justice. I don't understand that one." Ashley Green asked.

Hadrian's eyes lit up like a fire was built behind them and his voice changed to the beautifully haunting echo of several voices layered with his own. "The justice system is corrupt and must be purged of the cancer that infects it. There are over twenty innocent wizards in Azkaban whose only crime was speaking out against those in power who were given rigged trials. Another handful of them were never given trials at all. Those that deserve the treatment buy their way out of trouble, but that will end. I will not allow the European magical worlds corruption to infect the rest of the world. They will either cooperate or I will strip them of their powers and leave them to the very muggles they despise."

"What of the Veela, vampires and werewolfs? Will you come out to them and the creatures of the magical world?" Jareth questioned cautiously.

"Yes, I will. I would like to send out missives to the rulers of each race to a meeting of the 'Council' for one moths time. It has been over a thousand years since a true king was at council and almost as long since a wizard has been invited at all. The next new moon I want a council at Stonehinge. Can you call for one Jareth?" he asked the goblin king.

"Consider it done your majesty. Is there anything else you require of me this night?"

"Not of you, but I would like it if you would lend me the use of one of your guard troops. On the morrow I plan to set in motion the capture, public trial and execution of Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black is innocent of the crimes he has been charged with and I intend to have my godfather back now that I know he still lives."

"If you give us port key coordinates before you go I will gladly spare you a team of eight fully trained warriors." the king promised.

"Wonderful, I look forward to rebuilding the easy comradeship that used to be common between our people. If you need me Jareth, feel free to owl and I will do anything in my power to help you." he stood and crossed his right arm across his chest, palm flat over his heart, and gave a short bow to the goblin king. Jareth gave a grin that showed all of his pointy teeth, and bowed deeply to him before exiting the room.

Hadrian smiled and turned to the others.

"So what are our plans for tomorrow?" he questioned Sara and Jeff.

"Well, we can stop and get you some pajamas and a simple outfit for tomorrow on our way home but tomorrow I want to get you a whole wardrobe and things for your room." Sara stated. He smiled softly at her as she reached over to ruffle his hair.

"I assume I will be going to help capture Peter Pettigrew, unless something comes up at the office. I will also have to set about getting a meeting with the Prime Minister and the Queen to annouce that the Magical Monarchy is being reestablished." Jeffery said as he made notes on a piece of parchment.

"That will be easy, simply get a message to the Queen that Merlin's legacy wants a meeting as soon as possible. She will know what that means and she will move quickly to get it done. Once I have met with her I will work on meeting with the other world leaders of the magical and muggle worlds." he said with his glowing emerald eyes.

"In the morning I will tell you where Pettigrew is and you can work with what ever team you like as well as coordinate with the goblin team to capture the rat. Once that is done we can have a public trial and execution in the Ministry of Magic. I will be there under disguise and going by the name Blackstone. It will prevent any from acting against us while we do what must be done. I will also send a message to the Dementor's to release Sirius and bring him for the trial. They fall under my rule and will do so. With a true king they will no longer be bound by the curse cast by my families betrayers, they will be able to regain their true form and their place in society."

"Dementors were something else once?" Green asked.

"Yes, they were the royalty of the high elves. A curse was cast by those who massacred my ancestors, cursing their goodness to twist itself making them into what they are today. That is why the high Elves withdrew from wizards. They swore to never involve themselves with us again until the curse was lifted. They have hidden their villages and people for over a thousand years, only interacting with other creatures and beings, waiting for the day their Kings and royalty were returned to them. By dawn they will have regained their true selves and they will care for Sirius and heal him before the trial. Trust me when I say nothing can compare to a high elves healing."

Eventually they were finished at eight in the evening. They had left a portkey for the goblin guards for the next morning that would bring them to the MI5 office and Hadrian had enacted some old magic to break the curse on the Dementors as well as sending them a missive to free and care for Sirius until the trial the next day. The high elves were tasked with going through the prison and searching out those innocent and caring for them until he could see to their trials, while also ordered to exterminate any who had committed murder willingly and still held no remorse.

They left the bank with a bank card which would work in the muggle and wizarding world to withdraw money from his trust as well as a few thousand quid in Jeffery's wallet. They hurried to eat at a local muggle deli and them to Harrods where he picked out a simple pair of pajamas and then a nice pair of dove grey slacks and a black button down shirt. He also got a black leather belt and a kne length wool coat in charcoal. Sara had attempted to get him to get a pair of jeans, but he had refused, saying he didn't like the way they felt and any jeans he got would be from the wizarding world with comfort charms.

Jeffery had shaken his head and hurried them out of the department store and to the nearest dark alley so they could apparate to their house. They landed in the house and he was so tired from the busy day that he willingly changed into his pajamas and crawled into the full sized bed in the room that was to be his without even bothering to find out just where they were. He could tell it was a muggle neighborhood by the muggle things in the house, and it was upper mid-class from what he could tell, but he decided to worry more about it in the morning and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hadrian was ecstatic when he woke early the next morning and found out where his new home was. The Danes home was in Loughton, Essex, just outside of London. Coincidentally, it was across the street from one Hermoine Jane Granger. Knowing that he had things to do that day he hurried to get clean and dressed for the day before heading down to breakfast.

Both of his new guardians were up and eating when he entered the kitchen. After breakfast the group apparated to the MI5 magical offices where a team was gathered around a large conference table with a large map spread out. It only took him about ten minutes to give them all the details they needed for capturing the rat. He also took the time to send several galleons with Jeffery to give to Percy for causing the boy to lose his pet. Jeffery shook his head but agreed to give it to Mrs Weasley.

Once that was done Hadrian was whisked away with Sara and two guards to go shopping for clothes and toys and things for his room. He didn't really want any toys, but he would get one or two things just for appearances sake, but only if they were useful. Meanwhile Jeffery and his team of ten agents and the eight goblin warriors took a portkey to just over the hill from the Burrow.

The spread out around the property and the goblins quickly managed to set up a ward to block the floo and prevent apparating and portkey before they began advancing on the house while disillusioned. Once they were right outside the house the goblins set a ward to prevent anyone or anything from leaving and while two waited outside to hold the wards Jeffery waited until the others were all hidden before knocking on the front door. A plump witch in and apron opened the door while wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Yes, Can I help you?" she questioned before a loud crash sounded causing her to turn and yell and two identical boys who were trying their best to look innocent. He had to fight to hold back his laugh before responding.

"Actually ma'am, I rather think it is the other way around. My name in Jeffery Danes and I work for her majesties government in the magical sector of the muggle world. I am similar to the head auror of the ministry of magic. I am in contact with an intuitive seer who has informed me that a very dangerous death eater disguised in an illegal animagus for of a rat is posing as a pet for your third son."

He could see the shock on her face, quickly morphing to fear and he moved quickly to prevent her from making a scene.

"If you will permit me and my team to enter your home, I will see to it that none of your children are harmed. I need you to help me though, I need you to calmly call for all of your children and get them here so we can make sure they are out of the way in case a duel breaks out. Can you do this for me?" he questioned.

The red headed witch nodded slowly, her fear making her freckled skin pale and unbecoming shade of greyish white. She turned quickly and began calling off names of all her children. He stood to the side as each one exited the house and was scanned to insure the the rat wasn't hiding in their clothes before the last son, the one with the rat go to the door. Surprisingly the boy had the animagus in his hands and Jeffery acted quickly to stun him before he realized what was happening.

Percy, the boy, began crying and trying to hid his 'pet' and they had to restrain him in order to get to the rat. Once they had him Jeffery cast the reversal spell, forcing the animagus back into human form, much to the shock of the children. Molly Weasley of course recognized him as Peter Pettigrew almost immediately making him have to swear her and her children to silence until the trial. Before they left he handed over the small bag of galleon's, over twenty of them which was way too many, to Molly Weasley.

"My ward heard about what we would be doing and mad me promise to see to it that your son had the funds to get a new pet in this rats place. I believe there is likely enough for a litter of kittens in that bag so you could get one for each of your children from a pet store, just in case, or you can get something more expensive for just him. I do ask that you not spread stories about my department as we don't work for the ministry and we really don't want much to do with them anyways."

With those words everyone took down their quick wards and port keyed away. He was surprised at just how easy that had gone, having expected something more dangerous. Hadrian, however, spent the morning at Armani and a few other places getting custom sized clothing.

Sara was a bit confused when she realized the boy wanted suits, but it was his choice so she didn't deny him. After life with those awful relatives of his she could understand his wanting to indulge and its not like it even made a dent in his trust vault. He had gotten several pair of fitted and tailored slacks in high quality fabric and cuts and he knew exactly what he wanted, refusing to let the sales person talk him into things he didn't want. After several thousand pounds in high end dressy clothing and undergarments they headed back to Harrods for him to get some work out clothes and some pajamas before headed to Twillfit and Tattings and getting several expensive robes of the best cut to accentuate his frame.

By the time they were finished getting everything it was after lunch, which meant if everything had gone right then Pettigrew was in custody and they needed to get back and get him ready for his hologram projection. Sara held him close as she apparated them away to the magical offices of MI5. Once there he saw Pettigrew stunned and in magic suppressor cuffs in a cage in the corner of the room. He took his time looking over the traitor and he could feel desire to take his life, but he fought it back, determined to see his godfather free.

He hurried to change into one of his new suits. It was fitted charcoal silk wool blend with a black button down shirt. He left the top two buttons undone just because and then found a cloak trimmed in silver rabbit fur with a deep hood that would hide his features well. Soon enough the spell was laid for a hologram type projection of himself to be able to appear where the execution would be held, in the atrium of the ministry of magic.

With a few last minute instructions a group of ten agents popped away with the stunned Pettigrew and a large screen projected itself up on the wall so they could watch what was happening. It was amusing to see the faces of the ministry workers as a group of robed and cloaked wizards in battle armor popped into the middle of the ministry of magic with an bound man in their midst. He could see aurors moving forward but they were stopped by a simple ward to clear a ten foot area. One of the agents, he couldn't tell which through the cloaks, pulled out a shrunken table and re-sized it and a chair before levitating Pettigrew up on it in front of everyone.

Immediately the murmurs started, and it wasn't long before someone realized exactly who the bound man was. The agents stood guard for the next few minutes waiting for the rest of the aurors and the minister. It didn't take long.

He was surprised to see Millicent Bagnold was still minister until he remembered that Fudge wasn't elected until he was ten. Oh well it wasn't too much of an issue, maybe she would even be a help instead of a hindrance. Once everyone was gathered he cast his magic allowing a glowing purple scroll to appear in front of Jeffery. There were immediate gasps of shock at the scroll, they were after all lost to legend. No magic in the world could create a glowing purple scroll with the symbol of the crown on it, but for that of the King. For this to appear it meant there was a King some where, but that couldn't be possible because the royal line had been attacked and murdered centuries ago.

He watched as Jeffery plucked the scroll out of thin air and began reading.

"By the order of His Royal Majesty, King Blackstone, on this the 31st of July in the year Nineteen hundred and eighty-eight. A full and public trial is hereby called for of the supposedly dead Peter Allan Pettigrew for his crimes against humanity and brotherhood."

Bagnold stepped forward after Jeffery stopped reading and spoke up.

"Excuse me, but how do we have proof that you are who you say you are. The last of the royal line was killed off a millennium ago, everyone knows that."

"The loss of the reigning monarch at that time was known to be fact. It was however not true. The legend and rumor of a second son, the youngest prince was indeed a reality. His governess escaped with the babe and hid him in her own family line, it is his descendant who has recently taken the throne. He has claimed the sword Excalibur and has vowed to heal our world. As for who I am, I am my Kings protector." the stern man answered.

With that done they moved to give the traitor veritiserum and enerviate him. Hadrian and the others watched as the man came too already under the potent potions grip, his eyes glassy and unfocused and his body slack. Now it was time for the real show. With a last glance at the screen and with his hood pulled on to hie his face he allowed his magic to transport a ghostly image of himself to the platform in front of the crowd. There were several shrieks of fear at his appearance but what was even more shocking was the glowing figure of a crown that floated above his head.

With a wave of his hand the crowd quieted and he turned his attention on the traitor. He allowed his voice to change into the haunting melody of several voices at once as he began his questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Petter Allen Pettigrew."

"How many years old are you?"

"Twenty eight years old."

"Are you a death eater?"

"Yes."

"Are you still loyal to the Dark Lords cause?"

"Yes out of fear."

"Were you the secret keeper for the Potter family at the time of their demise?"

"Yes."

"Did you betray them to the Dark Lord Voldermort?" there were several shrieks at his use of the name, but he ignored them.

"Yes."

"Did you or did you not cause the deaths of the thirteen muggles that Sirius Black was accused of?"

"I did."

"Is Sirius Black innocent of the crimes he was charged with to the best of your knowledge?"

"Yes."

"Why did you join Voldermort?"

"Rabastian Lestrange approached me with the offer. I couldn't refuse and I hate James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin so I joined to gain glory and honor above their own. I wanted to be the best at something just once."

He allowed the knowledge to spread through the huge atrium where over a hundred wizards and witches watched in anticipation before finally speaking.

"Peter Allen Pettigrew, for you crime against humanity and the sanctity of brotherhood and for you service to the Dark Lord Voldermort I sentence you to public execution tomorrow at dawn by a firing squad of aurors by use of the unforgivable spell Avada Kedavera. My the fates have mercy on your soul for I have none."

He motioned to Jeffery who quickly stunned the man again before turning and addressing everyone present.

"As is my right as King of the magical realms, I do hereby call for the freedom and exoneration of Sirius Orion Black, effective immediately. He is to be given reparations by this ministry in the form of five thousand galleons a year for the entire length of his illegal incarceration. For refusing to uphold the ideals of fair play and government, I hereby charge Bartemus Crouch Senior to pay half of his fortune towards the reparations and to have every trial over the past fifty years looked over by a council of peers. Every case with the accused still living shall be retried quickly under veritiserum and those innocent of any wrong doing shall be freed and reperations shall be given. Likewise, any proven guilty of malicious murder shall be stripped of their magic and their lives shall be forfit.

For other crimes against humanity they shall serve terms in prison. As the guards of Azkaban have had the curse broken and shall be returning to their true selves even now, a group of highly trained guards shall be given the job as jailors of the inmates of Azkaban. There is to be no more than five inmates per guard, for safety reasons. Likewise, the cruel and unjust torture of the inmates of Azkaban shall cease immediately. All prisoners are to be given appropriate basic care of three plain meals a day and daily personal care such as showers and health care. It is my belief that with the penalty of murder being the cost of murder that such actions shall become less accepted.

Over the next few months and years I will be going over all of the damage done to the magical realm since the time of the last king. I shall see to it that several outdated and prejudiced laws are repealed and that equality and fair play become the basis of our world. I suggest that none attempt to stop me or halt the progress of our world as it shall be considered treason. So I have spoken, so let it be."

He allowed the spell to fade and came back into his body to see the agents and the ministry still visable on the screen. Sara immediately began fussing over him and he simply allowed it while several others were discussing the changes they would like to see in the laws and the government. He simply relaxed and once the team of agents arrived over an hour later with the news of what all had happened after he had popped away he sat back and listened.

Bagnold had been horrified by his demand of the death penalty at dawn and had attempted to weasel out of it but Jeffery had quickly spoken to Alistor Moody and Amelia Bones and a team of five aurors were chosen to commit the execution. Some of the wizegamont members argued against reopening all of the cases of the prisoners in Azkaban to which Jeffery had informed them that 'the king' had originally planned to have every case, even those with the convicted cleared of all charges, retried under veritaserum. They had shut up quickly, several knowing they would end up in prison if Hadrian had chosen to do so.

Several junior aurors had been dispatched to Azkaban and had reported back almost immediately that the unnatural chill and torment caused for the dementors was absent and that amazingly, where there had once been two hundred dementors therre were now two hundered old and tired looking high elves. The elves had told their tale of being cursed by the mob that had attacked the royal palace during the ball. The curse was designed to pervert their very natures and turn them into what was then called dementors. When the king had claimed Excalibur the night before the curse had been broken and within hours they were once again themselves, though older and more weary than they had been before.

The elf in charge had led the to the prison infirmary where Sirius Black and about ten other prisoners were clean and resting in a healing coma cast by the elves themselves. They explained that they had gone through every inmate in the prison and searched their minds and those that were guilty of no crime had been spelled into a healing coma and cleaned and given medical treatment by the elves, who legened claimed to be some of the best healers of the magical realm.

Antias, the lead elf, claimed that the coma would last for two weeks and when they woke most of the horrors from their stay in azkaban would be dulled and they would be able to function and live in normal society with only rare nightmares left over form their ordeal. The elves had also gone through the prison and had each inmate showered and given fresh prison garb and had cleaned out their cells, regardless of their crimes.

Some of the elves had also gotten to work on the wards of the prison and the island. With out the debilitating horror of the dementors they wanted to insure that no one escaped or attempted to break the prisoners out. Once the news had hit the head of the DMLE they quickly acted to set up several guards for the prison as the elves wanted to return to their homes after a thousand year absence. They missed their families and wanted to quickly act to get a guard ready for the new King as well. The elves promised to have ten elfin guards back at the prison the next day to help, as well as several healers to see to it that the inmates were healed as much as they could be.

It was no surprise that several of the new guards would be the muggleborns who worked in law enforcement, but he was glad that the elves would be there to help because their innate magic would help make the prison brighter. The scraggly rock of and island that was dead and horrible would quickly recover and become, if not welcoming, at east decent.

A group of judges for the upcoming trials had also been chosen. Hadrian was glad that Kingsly Shackelbolt was one of them and was alright with the others as well. Declan Greengrass was the head of a family that had been neutral for centuries and Augusta Longbottom was a formidable woman. They would be joined by a few other neutrals and a few muggleborns bringing the total to fifteen. The trials would start in one weeks time after the healers had a chance to see to all of the inmates and they would start with those that had been there the longest. They would have started with those the elves said were innocent but they were in a two week coma for healing so they wouldn't be awake yet when the trials started.

Bartimus Crouch was apparently spitting mad about half of his fortune being taken and when he drew his wand on Baginold the whole sordid tale came out. He had admitted to breaking his son out of prison and keeping the boy under the imperious curse on the wish of his dying wife. He had been immediately taken into custody and aurors had been dispatched to his home where they found everything just like he had said.

On top of all that was the news about the child King who had popped up out of nowhere. The reporters were in a frenzy over it and had already contacted the goblins to confirm the information. The goblins had informed them that the King was indeed still underage but had refused to give an exact age, only commenting that he was an intuitive seer and was a prodigy so was more than capable of leading the world. They had announced publicly that they had already sworn fealty to the new king and that any who stood against him were enemies of the goblin nation world round.

Hadrian had laughed himself pink at that, knowing it was a very serious charge but still imagining the pompous wizards faces when they learned that a wizard had earned the respect and support of goblin who were well known to despise any and every wizard they came across. Jeffery also gleefully explained that several reporters and researchers were already digging into the olde records and stories from when the Kings last held the throne. Hadrian had no doubt they would quickly find the information that he wasn't just king of Wizards but of all magical races and that the crown had always demanded fair treatment and justice.

He had chuckled and then used his magic to create another royal scroll in which he demanded a copy of the book of souls from the department of mysteries. Jeffery asked him why and he calmly stated that he planned to gather an army, and that he would not be denied. Jeffery had simply stood there and waited for him to explain with his arms crossed, obviously not intimidated by him despite his title as King.

He had allowed the power to take over his eyes and explained about tht huge amount of funds the muggle government had set aside to help after the last war that had been refused by the ministry of magic. He was going to work with the queen to have the use of some of those funds to see to it that the muggleborns and were children across europe were given an bit of a boost. He would use the book of souls, which recorded the birth of every magical person, to invite the children to study at a day school the coming year so that they were not disadvantaged by the purebloods teaching their children early. It would also allow him to ensure that the children were taught early about his view of the world and wee taught equality and justice instead of the warped version taught in the schools by the ministry.

He would bring in several teachers from all over to work with them on potions and wandless magic and the basics of magic and the wizarding world and politics. They would be taught accurate history, not the trolop the ministry taught along with basic healing and languages. He wanted to get a couple of goblins to teach basic wards and for the more focused and interested stronger wards and curse breaking. He wanted to get some elves to teach some of their healing arts as well as their weapons training and earth magic. The elves would also be able to teach the were's how to control their shifting and become something like an animagus instead of loosing their minds on the full moon.

If everything went to plan then by the time he and his core group of friend started Hogwarts in a few years the others would be well above first year level. For the less focused they would be fully capable of second year magics but for the ones like Hermione and Neville and Luna they would be well past OWL level and possibly even NEWTs.

Jeffery just shook his head and sent a few agents off with the missive to fetch the book. Jeffery had also managed to get a message to the queen who had canceled all of her and her families plans for the next day. He would join them along with his new guardians and a few guards for brunch and they would work well into the afternoon to cover everything that needed to be covered. He knew it would be a lot of work over the next few days and couldn't help but relish the challenge. They headed back to the house early in the evening and he headed out into the huge front yard to goof off, hoping to catch a glimpse of his oldest friend and honorary sister.

He took a book on the basics of the magical world with him, just in case and laid out on a blanket in the sun. He had been out there for almost an hour when he heard them coming. He stood quickly to see something that broke his heart. Hermoine, bushy haired and pale was hurrying along with a large book pressed to her chest while three horrid girls followed along behind her tossing sticks and trash at her while taunting her about being a nerd.

He quickly hurried in and got Sara, who he knew would be able to get the girl inside and away from the bullies while also likely knowing who the girls parents were and would be able to call and get the little brats in trouble. Hopefully they would get their behinds spanked and would learn their lesson.

Sara, understanding the problem immediately, hurried out and admonished the girls while inviting Hermione inside. Apparently Sara had done the same thing several times as several of the neighborhood children bullied the young girl. Hadrian waited until she had stopped crying before introducing himself.

Hermione jumped at first and when Sara left the room she had tensed and hunched in on herself as though expecting him to strike her and when he didn't she gave him an odd look and asked when he planned to begin tormenting her.

"I have no plan to do so, unless you want me to of course. Why would I torment you?" he questioned softly.

"Because I am a know it all and a freak." she mumbled.

"Oh is that all. I enjoy reading so why would I mock someone who liked the same things. As for being a freak, I doubt you are any such thing. In fact I am certain that I know exactly what makes odd things happen around you."

"Really, do they happen to you as well?" the curious girl questioned.

Rather than bothering to explain he simply reached out his hand and caused a ball of light to appear in his hand. Hermione gasped in shock at this simple trick which was really just a wandless lumos. Once certain he had her attention he proceeded to explain.

"I am a wizard and I know you are a witch. You see there is a whole world hidden from normal people full of magic and creatures and things only found in fairy tales. Most magic users have at least one magical parent but some, like you, are born to people who do not have magic. This isn't a bad thing, there are several thousand all across europe just like you. The thing is all of the things that happen around you when you are angry are called accidental magic outbursts and they are completely normal for people like us. If you practice really hard you can even do things on purpose without having gone to school but to really learn it you have to go to school which you will when you are eleven."

"But everyone says magic isn't real. Why do I have to wait until I am eleven to go to school? Are there books about magic I can read now? Can witches really fly? What about love potions and black cats, are they really magical or just stories? Do witches really were those silly pointed hats? Will I get ugly and turn green, oh I don't want to turn green." she began to fret after the last one. He had to fight very hard to hold in a chuckle at her endless curiosity and eagerness to learn.

He worked his way through he questions, answering them easily. He told her about the possibility of a school opening in time for the next year, if everything went alright. She was very excited about that. He told her about broomsticks and that yes there were books on magic and he would see about getting her a couple to read, but he didn't want her to have bad information so it would be a couple of weeks. He promised her she wouldn't turn green or get any nose warts to which she smiled happily before promising to teach her some of the magic he knew.

He decided quickly what he could do to help her. It would be easy enough to teach her to do it since she didn't yet have any notions that it shouldn't be possible. Often times wizards only became unable to do something after they were told it wasn't possible. He had been lucky in that aspect, not having any knowledge of what should or should not be able to happen so he had learned quickly he was only limited by his imagination. If he could teach Hermione to do several things that shouldn't be possible now then when she learned they shouldn't be possible she would easily be able to prove they were.

He decided to work on part of the reason the local children bothered her, her hair. It would help her be more confident in herself with soft silky hair and it would also take away some of their ammunition.

"Alright Hermione, I can teach you some magic now if you want, but you have to pay attention."

"Alright, what are you going to teach me?" she was practically bouncing in excitement.

"First thing you need to know is a few basic rules to magic. They are called Merlins laws. The first law of magic is that no magic, no matter how strong or defined can bring the dead back to life. It is impossible to return a person to the living. There is some black magic that can cause a dead body to walk around and there are ghosts but there is no way for someone who has died to ever truly live again in this life. Do you understand?"

The girl had her eyes wide and she spoke cautiously. "Do you mean zombies are real?" she squeaked out.

"They are, but they are rare and only found in tombs and things. It is unlikely that you will ever find one and if you do all it takes is fire to destroy them. Now the of Merlin's laws state that you can not create love. There are potions that make a drinker infatuated and can trick a person into thinking they are in love but the second they wear off the person no longer believe it. Love potions and spells are illegal to administer to another human being as they take away free will. Do you understand?"

"Yes, love can not be faked." she nodded decisivly.

"Very good, now the last of the main laws is that in order for magic to work you must believe in it and visualize it. You are only limited by your imagination after the first two laws. Do you understand."

"If I can think it I can do it?"

"Right, very good. That is exactly it. Now several books and things will tell you that something is impossible, but I can promise you that with enough imagination and focus you can do anything. I am going to teach you something easy today that will help you not be picked on so much. I want you to sit very still and you are going to feel something like energy, that is going to be my magic. I want you to focus very hard on the magic that I am going to take away and put it back several times. Once you think you have it memorized I want you to tell me and then I will have you try it. Close you eyes now and just feel."

Once she had her eyes closed he let his magic out and slowly had it take her bushy mane of hair and turn it soft and silky. He saw her jerk when she frst felt it and could see her eyes scrunched in concentration. He removed the magic and then put it back, He did it three times before she signaled that she was ready to try. It took a few minutes for her to find her magical core and force it to react but five minutes later a tired but triumphant Hermione opened her eyes and looked around tryingto find exactly what the magic had done.

He conjured a mirror for her and she looked at her reflection in shock. She tentatively reached up her hands and stroked them through her now silky hair that fell down her back. She had tears in her eyes before throwing herself at him in thanks. He calmed her down and once she was paying attention again he started speaking.

"You are probably very tired. That is normal. Most wizards and witches in Europe rely on wands to cast magic. If you keep practicing then withing a few days you won't have any trouble. It is like working out, the more you do it the easier it gets. Tonight after your bath or what every I want you to smooth out your hair and then remove the magic at least once and no more than twice because it is very easy for you to overwork yourself. If you exhaust your magical core while you are still young you can have problems with your magic later in life so be very careful not to practice to much. Tomorrow when you get up you can make your hair smooth again. During lunch I want you to release the magic and put it back and then after dinner do the same. By the time you go to bed tomorrow it should be a lot easier but you will still be tired."

"Alright, what else can you teach me?'

"Well in two days you can come over and I can teach you a little more but for now before you go to bed and several times tomorrow I want you to sit quietly in your room cross legged and I want you to picture something simple like a candle flame or a single flower. Something peaceful and simple. I want you to hold that image for as long as you can. This is important because it will teach you simple meditation so that later when you are ready we can work on more wandless magic. The more organized your mind is and the more in tune with your magical core you are the easier magic is to use."

Hermione promised to do what he had said and he made her promise not to tell her parents yet because he wanted Sara and Jeffery to explain it to the. At supper time she headed across the street to her home and he had supper with his new guardians. Sara asked what he and Hermione had done and he calmly stated that he was teaching the girl to be a metamorphagus. Jeffery had just taken a drink of wine and spewed it all over the table at the announcement causing him to have to hide his smirk as they both looked at him gobsmacked.

It was good to be him, he though as he hid him smile behind his glass of milk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next morning Hadrian woke early to get ready for his brunch with the muggle queen. Sara laughed at him wearing another tailored suit from Armani. She mumbled something about him being to big for his britches which must have been an american saying.

When it was time they headed to Bucknigham where the three of them were led a private garden where the queen her son and the two princes were waiting. He smiled and offered a proper bow with his palm placed flat over his heart and a short bow. He knew they were equal but she would only see him as a child until he proved himself so a little courtesy would go a long way. She nodded to him with a small smile and offered them all a seat.

The meal was excellent, obviously the palace chef was showing off a bit. He had prepared miniature lamb chops with a mango salsa and some delicious watermelon and mint salad. It was fresh and delicious and he enjoyed himself immensely. Finally while the princes headed deeper in the garden to play and Sara and Jeffery headed off on a personal tour he was left with just the Queen and her son.

"So tell me Hadrian, why should I stand with you when you are still a child. Surely you are to young to lead. Should you not stand down for a few more years and learn before attempting to take over?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Majesty, pardon me, but it sounds as though you lack faith in me. I will tell you what, let me tell you about what I already know is wrong in my world and about my vision to change it and then you may decide your position."

He could see the surprise in her eyes at his diplomatic answer and she nodded her head to continue. He started off by explaining what exactly made him king. He explained about the young prince and the boys governess and about how the line was thought lost until he had requested a heritage test. He explained about Excalibur and proceeded to show the blade to the queen and her son, both of which were suitably impressed. He explained about the last several centuries in the magical realm, how several races had begun to be shunned, how Europe had issues with blood superiority and how they shunned the advancements of the rest of the magical world.

He explained how several other countries had no issue with blood or with were's and vampires. How other races were maybe ignored but not targeted in the rest of the world. He explained how certain magics that were normal had been banned here out of idiocy and fear and how the rest of the world looked upon the Eurpoean magical world. He explain his plans to gather this coming generation and to teach them about both worlds and to teach them to be strong. How he planned on the school and how he planned to have every law gone over and rewritten by a team of the best legal experts he could find, with the intention of equality and justice.

He explained how he planned to meet with the reigning rulers of each race of beings and creatures to help himself understand what they need to help their people and how to best help them all cooperate and work together.

"I fully expect majesty, that over the next days and weeks, dignitaries from the world over will be contacting me and attempting to meet with me, as the known ruler of the magical realm they will do their best to gain my favor. I would like to know I had your backing in my plans, but I assure you it is not necessary."

"Well, I must say that you are not what I expected when I heard a child had taken the throne. I believe we will work well together, You Highness." with the last to words she acknowledged his claim to the magical throne.

The spent the afternoon working together with a few heads of state and the prime minister of the muggle world to have a building set up and properly warded for his day school. She approved the entire funds for the use of hiring teachers and purchasing supplies for the students uses. She also agreed to keep his identity hidden from the ministry and allowed a spell to be cast on all of them that would prevent them form giving the information and from it being taken from their minds.

By the time they were finished signing all of the necessary papers and things it was evening. They were invited for a scrumptious dinner of lobster and steak and then they headed home. He cleaned himself quickly and crawled into bed, tired from all of the excitement over the last few days.

The next day he invited Hermione over and the girl happily showed him how much easier she found the magic to change her hair. He helpfully cast a slow acting spell that would straighten out and shrink her teeth until they were perfect over the next month. He then showed her how to levitate small things and how to do a wandless lumos spell. While she practiced he worked on the book of souls to make a list of names and addresses of all of the muggleborns and a few of the neutral and light halfbloods and purebloods from the ages seven to eleven.

The ones that would be starting school that year were marked off the list which left him with just under a thousand from the UK. It was odd to think that only about a hundred and fifty of them would attend Hogwarts. About a hundred of the would head to France or Bulgaria but the rest would attend one of the other smaller schools that were less well known.

It was funny for him to think about the number of magical persons in the UK compared to muggles. The truth was that for every twenty muggles there was about one wizard or witch. It was many more than he had imagined and he hadn't realized just how many wizards and witches there were until the death counts started coming in during the war. In hind sight he should have known due to the huge amount that worked at the ministry but for some reason he had though only Hogwarts and the other two main schools were there.

He had been so isolated it was ridiculous. He made sure Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were marked as special cases on the list and that who every went out to invite the students to the day school would know they were to ensure their attendance at all costs. He had a few others like the Greengrass sisters and Zabani but most everyone else was half-blood or muggleborn.

Hermione had asked what he was doing while she took a break and he explained about the school and how it had been agreed upon by everyone necessary and how he was going over the list of potential students. She was confused as to why he was doing it and he decided to confide in her about being the King. She had of course had dozens of questions and he answered the easiest ones, ignoring the ones that gave too much away. She thought it was great fun that he was royalty and was very glad he wasn't a prat.

Over the next couple of weeks he worked with everyone involved in the magical offices of MI5 to get everything ready in the month they had left. He had gotten several masters in their fields from all over the world to agree to come and teach at the school, all of who swore their silence on the matter. It wouldn't do any good for the information that muggleborns would be given special training and learn things the purebloods had no access to.

He had been pleased when Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband and brother in law were executed after their trials. There were several others who had been as well, and he refused to withdraw the order despite the shock of the public. He had released a press statement explaining why he chose to do these things and why it was now going to be law that any who deliberately committed an act of murder would receive the death penalty. The public had then begun backing him after realizing that he was doing his best to make them safe. Dumbledore had of course sent a letter to the goblins to pass on to him, begging him to put a halt to the useless loss of life but he had swiftly written back and informed the man that while he respected the mans compassion, the families of the murderers victims would not and he was ensuring that they could never again infect the world with their depravity.

He had managed to get Remus Lupin to agree to meet with Jeffery for a job at the school. The man had no idea he would even be there until he arrived. He had immediately pulled Hadrian into a bone crushing hug, crying into his hair. Hadrian had sat him down and explained everything and them offering him a job as a student minder at the school. Remus's main job would be helping out in classes and demonstrations and helping on the playgrounds and just being there for the students. He had tried to refuse due to his curse but Hadrian hadn't allowed it and Remus was given a full time job as well as training on how to relate to the children.

Hadrian had also collected Sirius once the man had been cleared of all charges. He had gone through the bank to offer the owners of the house next to them an offer they couldn't refuse and had then proceeded to by the place and have it turned into a luxurious and relaxing heaven for his godfather. Once Sirius had waken form the healing coma tha man was almost completely healed mentally. The mind healer had informed him he would have bad days but that with time it would be like he never spent anytime in azkaban.

The man was of course confused as to where he was and what all had happened until Remus arrived to explain it all to him as Hadrian had been busy at the time. Remus also moved into the large house along with a young witch he had hired as a maid and minder for his godfather. He had eventually gotten the news his godfather was awake and had hurried back home to see the man. Sirius had apologized repeatedly for his foolish actions and Hadrian had promised him he had nothing to forgive.

Sirius was understandably amazed at the news of him being King and had thought it a great prank on the world. He had explained several of his plans to the man who had agreed completely with what he wanted to do.

Another big thing that took place was the meeting at Stonehenge with the council with was made up of the leaders of every race of creature and being. The high elves were surprisingly the first to swear fealty to him, harboring no blame for what had happened to those cursed when the last king was killed. They even requested to be able to provide a guard for him as they had for his ancestors. He had agreed and now he had two high elfs named Terina and Sweryn with him all day and two more who guarded him at night.

The goblins had also renewed their fealty oath as had the Veela, vampires and fairies. The Sphynx had followed as had the dragons and the accromantula,the centaurs, lycans and regular werewolfs. The list eventually covered every race and he asked for each race to send a list of their most pressing concerns to him and he would work through them as soon as possible. He informed them that he would not be announcing who he was until he could no longer hide it, but that he fully planned on working from behind the scenes.

After the meeting he had gotten the solicitors started on reviewing the laws and beginning to rework and rewrite them and he also had the council working on a set of basic guidelines for interaction between their races and wizards. He had managed to get them all to offer to teach a class on their races at his new school to help correct the lies and inaccuracies that had become widely held as fact over the centuries.

The ones with their own languages would also be sending someone to help teach at least the basics. When it was all said and done he had over a hundred staff members for the school as well as having several different levels of study. There were teachers for muggle classes wh were squibs who knew about both worlds and had studied in the muggle one. Amazingly one was a Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's younger sister who had been disowned. The students would be required to take the basic classes such as writing and maths including muggle math and magical arithmancy. The would take a history class that was both magical and muggle and had both sides of the story. It was real history as well, not that wizard victor biased they the ministry demanded be taught in the schools

They would learn basic latin and mind magics as well as wandless magic in charms, transfiguration and healing. They would also learn potions from the ground up and defense in both muggle and magical ways. Optional classes would be healing and warding and weapons along with other things like spell crafting and animagus training. They would learn how to move lightly on their feet from elves as well as earth magic and they would be offered flying classes and sports.

He could hardly wait to see the looks on the little bratty pureblood supremacists faces when they were beat out of every top spot in school by muggleborns and blood traitors. Hermione was of course ecstatic to get invited to the new school. Sara had talked with her parents about the school and had explained what Hermione was and why she found it so hard to fit in. They were so happy to finally have a reason that they gladly allowed her to switch to the new day school. All over the UK students would be coming to the huge new warehouse turned school. We had even set up regular parent days once a month and classes for the parents who weren't happy about their children being witches.

Unfortunately about ten families decided their children were the spawn of satan and the children had to be removed. Thankfully they were all able to find a home with one of the MI5 agents and their families. Luckily they had also gotten every family to swear themselves to the secret of the school until such a time as they took the school public which he hoped wouldn't happen until he went to Hogwarts as a first year.

To get to the school the MI5 offices had gotten the blue prints for the knight bus and after working out a way to make the ride smoother they had about six of them built. They would pick up the students that didn't have a close by floo station and bring them to and from the school everyday. Some of the students parents had agreed to have their homes hooked up to the floo network which made only about half of the nine hundred and fourteen need rides every day so that would help.

He was also very pleased to find that after a good bit of work on Agent Greens part, Neville would be attending the day school. Luna's parents hadn't needed convincing, they had agreed almost immediately wanting to give their daughter any advantage they could. He had also been pleased that every werewolf child was going to attend the day school and there were several high elves and lycans who would be offering a private class to them on how to connect with their wolf and not lose their minds on the full moon. If they worked hard enough they could even become lycans, able to shift at will, instead of being bound to the moon and her phases.

By the time the first of September rolled around he was all but vibrating with his excitement at the first day of the day school. At six am sharp their doorbell rang and Mina, the maid, went to let Hermione in. She had learned a lot over the past month and could now easily alter her hair and eye color and basic features at will. He was glad as she would be instrumental in teaching the others how to become partial metamorphs. She could also do several wandless charms and even had a basic grounding in potions theory.

They had breakfast and then her parents arrived. The first day was an open house, the students parents and guardians had been invited to the school to observe the first day of classes. He was very happy with the number that had agreed to come. They all flooed to the huge hangar that had been transformed over the last month into the neatest looking school every. Sure Hogwarts had the mystique of being a thousand year old castle but the royal institute as they had taken to calling it was amazing.

It was huge, easily the largest airplane hanger in the UK and it had been warded with the best wards of every race so it was almost under a fidelus and if you didn't know about it you couldn't find it. It was also impossible to detect any magic cast within and as it was impossible to tract wandless magic the ministry wouldn't be able to catch the children when they practiced at home either. It would simply register as accidental magic and they would ignore it.

The classrooms wear not seperated by regular wall but were instead glass walls so it was possible to watch the classes while being out of the room so that you didn't interupt. The neat thing about that was once the door was closed on the class, the people inside the room saw the glass almost as if it had iced over, preventing them form seeing out into the halls and being distracted. Hadrian had gotten the idea from two way mirrors that police used.

The parents that were there today and any other day would watch the classes from out in the hall without distracting their children. There were also several seating areas filled with comfortable couches and chairs for the students to gather during breaks. It was wonderful. Hadrian had also managed to get a second smaller hanger right next to the main one for flying classes and a quidditch league. It could also be used for football and other clubs that would focus on physical fitness.

He was excited as he maneuvered through the huge hangar and introduced himself to several of the students. He was in his element now, playing politician and learning about his studies. This part was important, it was important that several people see him being friendly and caring about him because after lunch there would be a small assembly to announce who and what he was to everyone. He also had a video taped message from the muggle queen to help them accept things.

They had separated the students into groups based on a personality survey and interests. Small study groups of around four each that would have all the same classes together and would be assigned projects together and be on teams together. His hope was that they would grow close and become partners in everything. If they learned to trust each other and to work together then when Voldermort rose again it wouldn't be a bunch of weak single wizards and witches, it would be trained warriors that knew how to work together the man and his minions were faced with.

He was pleased with his group. It had Hermione, Neville and Luna. He would have loved to have the Weasley twins but they hadn't felt brave enough to approach the Weasley's to attend the school, fearing that Molly and Arthur would take the information to Dumbledore. They had instead sent several bits of information to the elder Weasley's and Jeffery was working on getting a job for Arthur at MI5 so that they could draw the family away from Dumbledore and the ministry.

Dumbledore wasn't bad, he was just blind to the failings of others. He had an instinctive dislike of anything dark and felt that everyone deserved a second chance. It was a fatal flaw that he would not allow to infect this new generation.

Soon enough it was time for the students to head to their classes. During the first class of the morning they would all be paired up in their groups and the school healers would be handing out potions for immunizations. With all of the students being introduced to the magical world there was a very large chance of dragonpox and other magical ailments to break out and they were going ot do everything to prevent it.

His home room teacher was a brilliant witch by the name of Addison Defayne. She was from an old and established family in America who didn't care anything about blood purity but instead about ability. She was once of the oddest people he had ever met and he had first met her in his last life during a battle with deatheaters when he was thirty four. She had came upon them and instead of just watchign or running away she had tossed out an agumenti maximus and followed it quickly with a freezing spell. It had disoriented the death eaters long enough for him to get their wands and bind them.

She had then proceeded to turn him pink for no other reason than she thought he looked like he needed a laugh. Since not many people were coming to Europe from the rest of the world unless they were trying to help them fight he had been understandably suspicious. He had questioned her and she had said she had come because she needed some excitement. She had died when he was eighty in a potions accident but during the time he had known her she had changed him for the better and become one of his closest friends and mentors. Her habit of using magic in the most unexpected ways had been something he had learned from. It had saved his life several times and having her teach the students would be good for them. It would help them learn to think outside of the box.

When the students arrived in the room she was sitting cross legged on her desk, which coincidentally the only one in the room. She was wearing pure white linen pants and a soft gold shimmery sari. It was an odd look but he liked it. She had her long hair the same gold so that it looked like someone had coated every strand in pure yellow gold. There were several very large silky pillows all over the floor for them to sit on and there were also a few low oriental tables set around the room.

He knew this would be interesting. She ushered them in and instructed them to find the spot with their name card. She had set them all up with their teams and once everyone was seated and the door had been closed making the glass frost over she began speaking.

'Welcome to first period. For those of you in this class that means I am your faculty adviser. You, my little midgets, are my new babies. I am Addison Defayne, you may call me Addy. I will be the one you come to if you have a problem or the one you are sent to for punishment. I will be the one to speak with your parents and the one to help you acclimate to the magical world. Now, first things first. I want you all to get a good look at the three other people at your table with you, these are your team members.

These are the ones you will work on projects with and share classes with over the next few years. You will work together in every class so I suggest that while I let the healer in you all get to work introducing yourselves and getting to know one another."

Hadrian had to hold back a chuckle at her calling them all midgets while Hermione looked scandalized at her casual air. He knew it would be good for the girl to get to know Addison, who was actually the one to originally teach him how to become a metamorph. He knew she would be teaching every one of them the same thing.

The healer was a high elf and went quickly around the room running a basic health check on every student. The elf bowed quickly to him when she reached their table and he nodded back before going back to speaking with Luna and Neville. The elf ran quickly through all of them, getting a good start on their medical files. She registered that all four of them had already been vaccinated and then made a few notes on what needed to be addressed before moving on.

Neville had been shocked at a real high elf being there and had watched in awe as she moved around the room before Hadrian brought his attention back to the group. Neville was still nervous in this life, not having had a chance to grow into himself yet and Luna was not nearly as odd as she had been by the time she arrived at Hogwarts later in life. Soon enough Addy was back up at the front of the room calling for their attention.

"Good, now that you are focusing on me lets talk about this school and magic. Now, just so you know, every day the first two hours will be spent here with me. Every day we will learn more about the magical world and about magic in general. I will do my best to teach you everything I know and I expect you to do your best to learn everything I and the other teachers have to teach you. Now lets go over the basics of magic.

First off, what is magic? Magic is the innate energy inside every living thing on earth. Even muggles have magic, it is the spark of life, they simply cannot access that magic and do not have enough to do more than keep them alive. If your magic spark is killed you die, there is nothing in this world to stop that. Now as wizards and witches you have a deeper connection to the magic inside of you and around you. This does not mean you are better or worse than anyone or thing else in this world, only a bit different.

Now magic has rules, like everything else in the universe. Two main rules are as follows, you can not bring the dead back to life, no magic on this earth can do so and any of the magic that says it can is considered black magic and is illegal and an offense against nature. Anyone who practices black magic and is found out immediately has their magic bound, which is painful, and is either executed or thrown into the deepest darkest prison that can be found until they die. I repeat, it is impossible to bring the dead back to life, the closest that can happen is a ghost which is caused naturally or a zombie which is black arts and forbidden.

Now the second main rule is that love can not be created. There are potions and spells that can make it seem like someone is in love but it is false and as soon as the potion wears off or the spell breaks the false feelings are gone. Love potions are illegal and any use of them will earn you two years in prison. I suggest none of you attempt it as it isn't worth it. Now the next thing you need to learn about magic is that besides those two rules magic is only limited by your imagination."

At this she began cycling her hair through several different colors and lengths and ended her cycle with short gold hair and matching gold eyes. There were several oohs and ahhs from the students and he could almost bet the parents on the other side of the glass were having the same reactions. She climbed back up to sit in her desk again and began speaking.

"What I just did is called metamorping. It was a widely held belief that it was impossible for anyone not born a metamorphagus to be able to do that until James Mctrean proved it wrong about fifty years ago. He got together with a metamorphagus and while she was shifting he tapped into the feel of the magic and managed to force his to follow the pattern. By yule I plan to have you all able to change your hair and eye color and length. Unlike a born metamorph most are not able to change anything more than superficial changes such as your lips and basic bone structure. A born metamorphagus can go so far as to change their gender. If any of you manage anything like that I will personally bow to you in front of the whole school.

I will also spend time teaching you to meditate which will allow you to be more in tune with your magic and will make spell casting easier without a wand. Now for some strange reason the European magical world believes that it is impossible to do more than accidental magic with out a wand, they are wrong. The rest of the world practices wandless magic as a way of life and wands are only used for specialized magics like wards. While here you will learn all of the wandless magic we can teach you and you can take what you learn and apply it to the rest of your studies when you move on to one of the magical schools at eleven.

Now the first thing we each need to do is to find our magical cores. How we are going to do that is to sit indian style on your pillow and then focus on an image of a burning candle in a dark room. Nothing matters but that candle and flame. I want you to listen to my voice and breath deeply and evenly, focus only on the candle."

She went over this for about ten minutes until Hadrian could feel the magic rising in the room before she began speaking again.

"Now you can see your core, it is bright and pulsing and it is warm, when you see your core I want you to go inside it, don't worry it won't hurt you. Go inside your core, let it welcome you, get used to the feel of it. Once you have met your core I want you to focus on waking up, you are going to wake up back in the classroom and remember your core, focus on the feeling of the magic and draw it through your whole body. Let if refresh you, let it sweep through you and from the top of your head down to your toes That is right, wake up once you are done."

One by one the faces of the children in the classroom lit up with dreamy smiles and soon they were opening their eyes and looking around. Neville was wide eyed and smiling brightly, pleased with finding his magic after everyone thinking he was a squib. Addy still sat on her desk and she was smiling down at them all. She pointed to a small Irish girl named Chloe and asked her what her core looked like.

"It was pretty, it was robins egg blue with gold swirls and it was so warm and friendly and when I went inside it it felt like it was hugging me really tight like my mama does. I liked it." she smiled shyly. Addy pointed at Neville and asked the same question.

"Mine was green like mint ice cream and it had little bronze sparks like fireworks. It felt solid like the earth and comforting and calm. I liked it because it felt like I do when I work in my greenhouses."

Good good and Hadrian, what about you?" she questioned.

"Mine is royal purple with silver swirls, it pulses strongly and flows through every part of me. I love the way it feels, steady and strong but still kinda playful like how I feel when I play a joke."

"Very good. Now as you have just learned every ones magic is different just like we are all different. That does not mean one person is better or worse than anyone else. Before we go any farther lets go over one of the rules of the school. Now Royal Institute was founded just this summer by the King of the Magical Realm.

He believes strongly in every one being equal and in justice and fair play. One of the main rules of the school is that no one is allowed to torment anyone else based on blood line, wealth, or race. If you are found doing so it will be an immediate detention as well as a parent teacher conference. There are several hundred students here and every one of you is different for the next. We will not tolerate anyone picking on someone else because of their differences. If after the parent teacher conference you are caught doing so again you will have three days suspension and if you are caught a third time you will be expelled from school and not allowed to study magic in a school setting until you go off to school when you turn eleven. This is not a joke and the rules have been explained, do not disappoint me."

She looked at each one of them individually, as of daring them to object before moving on to other things. For the next hour they practiced meditating and she instructed them on how to begin building a safe place in their mind. She explained that they would be learning basic occulemency and that it would help the learn faster and remember things better. It would also help them with wandless magic. By the time they left for their next class they were all chatting excitedly about what they would be learning.

The next class was a muggle class on writing but they spent the day learning to write with quills. It was amusing to see them trying to write things out with the feather quills and the instructor then gave them home work of one page of the same four swirls and curls. It would teach them to have better penmanship with the quills and was important they learn so that the class could move on to learning how to write papers and essays.

The next block was spent in maths with the teacher discussing muggle maths and then arithmancy and how it differed. The teacher explained they would spend until yule on muggle math and then they would switch to arithmancy. After that was lunch in the cafeteria which was on one end of the hangar. They had managed to get several house elfs to cook meals for the students and at each place setting was a menu where they would tap their choice and it would pop up on their plate. It would help cut back on wasted food.

After lunch was a forty minute break and then their first flying class where the instructor explained to them all that regular physical activity would help them balance better on their brooms which would help them fly better. The brooms they were starting on were training broom that would only go four feet up in the air and would only go ten miles per hour which was the most horrible thing Hadrian could think of but it was meant to teach the basic control to help keep them safe.

At the end of class Mr Trent explained that he would be offering an after school club to teach yoga and a bit of basic martial arts. Any one was welcome and he explained that a healthy body made for healthy magic which made several of them want to come. He handed out permission slips for them to take home and get signed and sent them on their way to potions.

The potions instructors were a pair of twins, funnily enough, and they would be working together to teach the class. They immediately got down to business discussing lab safety and rules and informing them about a lot of things potions could do.

"When you go to Hogwarts or Emerald academy or St Annes or where ever you go you will learn healing potions and a few others but until that time we get you and we will be teaching you the fun side of potions while also teaching you a few of the more interesting ones. We will also teach you a few other kinds but what you really will be learning from us is basic ingredients reactions and preparation. We can teach you how to make potions to use if you are ever in battle and potions to wash your hair. We can teach you girls how to make creams for your skin and you guys how to make potions that will turn the girls every color under the sun. Not that we would ever encourage you to do so, of course not, but you will have the no how to do so if you choose."

Hadrian loved them immediately, they reminded him of Fred and George. They went on to talk about how they would even be teaching them to brew a few candies and other such things. The first lesson was basically them discussing proper lab rules and then giving detailed demonstrations on the different techniques to prepare the ingredients. The students learned how to slice, dice, chop and shave as well as the different ways to grind and shred things. They made the lesson fun while also teaching them the basics which was something Snape had never done.

It would help them later. They had another break after that and they all met up with their parents and Moony was there along with a few other minders talking with them all. Moony was explaining to a group of parents why they were having snacks when they just had lunch a bit ago. He explained that magical children used so much energy they needed about twice the amount of food a day as a muggle child. He explained that their children's appetites would grow and that they needed to insure their children got enough to eat of healthy food or they would be tired all the time and could become sickly.

One of the minders was Sirius who was showing the class how he was an animagus. He explained it took a lot of study and hard work but they could learn if they worked really hard and studied in their classes. Hadrian saw the look of determination on Hermione's face at the news and knew she would insist on learning it. After their break they headed to the cafeteria where the assembly was to be held. The first part of it was a five minute message from the muggle queen and then he was introduced and explained why he wanted to start the school and about the changes he planned to make in the world.

He explained about how they would all be learning about the different races and about the politics and laws in the magical realm. He explained that even now the lawyers he had chosen were just finishing their initial reading of the laws and policies from the last several centuries. And had already gotten a huge list of ones that were to be repealed by the end of the week on his orders. He explained how that within a year he wanted to have every law updated and made so that it held everyone equal.

"I have no doubt that my actions will cause dissent around the world, but as we are the ones the laws will most affect I refuse to stand idly by and allow them to back us into a corner we do not wish to be in. I refuse to allow a curse that most who have did not choose to prevent someone from being allowed to go to school or have a job or fall in love and get married. I refuse to allow someone to say that just because they have no muggle blood in their veins that they are more entitled to a job than someone else. I refuse to stand back while people use their wealth to by their way out of trouble or to get away with murder with only a slap on the wrist."

He explained about how he hoped they could all learn and by the time their generation came of age he hoped to have a world they would want to be a part of. There was a huge cheer when he stepped down from the stage, even the parents who didn't understand everything, understood enough to see he was attempting to make the world better for their children. Soon enough it was time for everyone to head home for the day and all of the students left except for him.

The teachers, minders and a few agents from MI5 all gathered in the staff room to discuss things and he was there as well. They started off with first impressions, which students would excel and which ones would have issues. He was glad when Addy said Neville showed great potential.

"I just don't understand. The agent who spoke with his grandmother said the woman claimed he was little better than a squib but he has so much raw magical power it is amazing and he is deffinalty an earth elemental, there is no way he couldn't be. I recommend he be paired off with one of our elf minders for private tutoring in his gift."

The other teachers spoke about some of their students and some of the observations they had made. The healers spoke about three students that showed signs of malnutrition and their parents would need to be spoken to to see about increasing their food intake and they spoke about two children that showed signs of abuse and would need to be watched to either prove or disprove it.

They spoke of how surprisingly every student managed to connect with their cores within an hour and how that was promising and they talked about the many after school activities they would be offering and how best to go about them. It was interesting to see their opinions on the students and he listened raptly, taking it all in to help him know best how to gain their loyalty and trust.

Eventually talk switched to their classes and how to best help the students they would only have for that year before they went of to one of the charter schools. It was decided they would have lots of study groups scheduled for them and that the minders would show them all useful spells during breaks, and they would also be given more magical work than muggle, with just enough to ensure they would be able to keep up with muggles their age.

Soon enough the meeting ended and he headed home to supper and his homework. He knew perfectly well how to write with a quill so that was easy enough and then he worked on his math homework. The next few days followed the same pattern. The had their first classes in Latin and COMC and defense. History was going to be interesting as was basic charms and transfiguration. The teachers were all crazy and fun unlike the stern professors at Hogwarts.

Within a week the students in his class could do simple things like changing the texture of their hair and changing tints but most couldn't change length or color yet besides him and Hermione. That weekend he invited Neville over and Hermione invited Luna over and they spent the weekend studying and getting to know each other better. Neville had indeed been offered private tutoring form a elf and his grandmother was in shock at the change in her grandson. When the old lady had instructed him to do something and then had said his father would have done it differently he had stood up to her for the first time, stating that his father was Frank and was a good wizard but that his name was Neville and he was not his father. The old crone had nothing to say to that.

Luna was of course happy to have friends and they spent an enjoyable weekend together. By the end of the weekend they had private jokes and new each other favorite foods and how they all took their tea. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. The two months leading up to Halloween were spent learning and working very hard for him.

The day the royal decree went out repealing the law about werewolfs being prevented for marriage and from holding jobs there was almost a riot. The other laws that were repealed were also very controversial. One demanding that the minister of magic be a pureblood. That had garnered mixed reactions. The law about goblins not being allowed to have wands was repealed just to assuage goblin honor. They didn't need the wands but that didn't mean there needed to be a law preventing them from having one.

There was a law repealed saying that the last of a pure blood line was not allowed to be sentence to more than a year in prison. That one almost caused a riot and the law he put in its place stating that a pure blood sentenced to prison would be forced to go through a process to use their genes to impregnate a witch through a potion had caused outrage. He had been forced to give a press release about it which had shut everyone up. It explained that if that did happen the child would be provided with tutors and be forced to follow the general training of any pureblood heir to ensure they were capable of the duties they would have to undertake but that he refused to allow someone to escape from punishment simply because they were the last of their line and knew how to play the system.

The next law put into effect immediately banning any marriage that had not already occurred from occurring between any two people closer in blood relation than third cousins was also a big issue. It broke several arranged marriages that had not yet taken place and even some other countries had issues with it but he would not be moved. In retaliation to their defiance he had several different studies that had been hushed up over the years regarding the effects of inbreeding released in the news every day for a week.

Every one of the studies showed that squibs were a birth defect caused by inbreeding and that they could be eliminated if the bloodlines were not to close. It was interesting reading to say the least. Half of them did go against marrying muggles but none of them argued against marrying muggleborns, indeed the studies showed that the magical potential of the children between and established blood line and a muggleborn tended to be stronger magically. Everyone was forced to acknowledge it after a while and they moved on to the next big thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The students at the institute were amazing him with their progress. The ones in his class were already able to cast most first year charms wandlessly and they could all change their hair length and color to all of the natural colors and some were already able to do unnatural colors such as gold, silver, blue and pink. It was interesting to observe. One class almost the whole school loved was potions. The twins made everything fun and interesting making the students want to learn. They had learned how to brew some chocolate drops that had caffeine in them and a mild focusing agent which made their studying more effective.

They had learned a potion that washed their hair and one that healed their teeth, making them straight and white. They had learned how to brew a cream that would prevent acne and a potion that allowed them to talk to animals. They had brewed one that grew out their hair and almost every student now had hair down their backs, except for those few who parents didn't like it or who didn't like it themselves.

They had learned so much faster than he remembered learning at Hogwarts and since the students had all connected to their cores it seemed like they just understood the magic better and easier. It was amazing to watch. Likewise Neville, Hermione and Luna were at the top of their class. He was amazed at how quickly they had learned and by the beginning of October two other teams had asked to join in with studying with them.

The twelve of them, some of which he had never met in his last life, worked well together which only made the learning faster. His body guard elves had taken to training them to move silently and lightly just to give them something to do. They had also begin working with them on their speed and strength training and had gotten them all daggers. On Halloween he made sure he was let out of school for the day and a team of agents and his elven guards accompanied him to his parents graves.

Sirius and Remus were there as well and the three of them spent the day in quiet remembrance. Before he left he cast a spell that would prevent the graves from being tampered with or from being hidden from him. It the war Voldermort had taken great pleasure form placing his parents graves under the fidelus before he had ever gotten a chance to see them. Shortly before the mad mans death he had then dug up their graves and used their bodies to create inferi simply to taunt him. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done, to destroy his parents bodies in battle and after everything else it had come close to breaking him.

It was even worse as the man had used extremely black magic to make their bodies look just as they had when they were alive instead of the simple skeletons that they should have been. With the spell he cast no one would be able to do anything to the graves or the bodies and if anyone tried the wards would break and a feindfyre would kill anyone in a twenty foot radius while sending out an alert to him. He dared Voldermort to try something this time.

The evening of Halloween he took a long bath and went to bed early, to stressed and upset to worry about normal childhood behavior. The next day he was back to normal and over the next two months several changes took place.

For one thing, every werewolf be they student or teacher was now able to keep their mind while in wolf form. None of them were able to change at will yet but they were all connected to their inner wolf. It made things a bit different for them while human and they now liked more meat in their diets and their senses were stronger in both forms. They were a bit territorial, but they formed packs quickly and the packs were able to work together instead of fighting all the time.

Another big difference was that once they connected to their inner wolf they learned they all had mates. It was something untrained and wild werewolfs never realized but since they and their wolf were one instead of being separate they quickly became aware of the fact that a part of them was missing, some other half of them was not there. The Lycans had already known this was coming and so were prepared for when the first ones began to search out their mates without even realizing they were doing it.

Of the eighty-two were's at the school only twenty three of them had mates there. The others mates were either not old enough to attend or too old to attend or even somewhere else in the world. The real issue came when one of the female were's ended up being mated to a male high elf who was a teacher. There was a big issue about it until it was decided that she simply would not take his class, she would learn from someone else.

It had come to their attention that now that the other races were interacting with the rest of the world that mixed race mates would now begin to take place. They had stopped when the races retreated from the world, they had still had wizard and witches as mates, they had simply refused to acknowledge it. Now that they were coming back out and attempting to build relationships with the other races again it would become increasingly more frequent.

During the two week break for the Christmas holidays he spent a lot of time visiting with the muggle leaders around the world and even some of the magical leaders such as the magical president of America and some of the others. The queen had graciously offered to host a ball for him allowing him to meet them all. It was a huge affair and they had made sure that no one knew he would be there. It went wonderfully and he was glad he had managed to do it as he was able to hear some of the concerns from around the world.

After the ball on Christmas eve the magical newspapers spent the rest of the break talking about how several muggle and even a few magical world leaders had met with the new 'Child King' as they had taken to calling him. There were several articles about things he had said and about his speech but one thing every paper was upset about was that even though everyone had seen his face they could not describe it. It had been a neat little spell, that would cause him to appear almost blurred to everyone.

Another thing that happened by yule was that Jeffery had managed to get Arthur Weasley to quit the ministry and get a job at MI5. With that done and he and his wife sworn to secrecy the Weasley children would now be coming to the Royal Institute. He didn't care about most of them but he was ecstatic that Fred and George were coming and with a bit of maneuvering and a little begging he had the twins assigned to his group. It would make them six strong which was unusual but so worth it.

It turned out that the information they had sent to Molly and Arthur had read and then begun teaching the children they still had at home while also ordering their children at Hogwarts to study. So at least the twins wouldn't be too far behind. He wasn't entirely sure about being around Ron, not that he had any issues with the boy but after Hogwarts they had grown apart. Ron had only stayed in Europe for about a year after they had graduated before deciding it was too much and leaving them to fight by themselves. The red head had left Europe all together, Hadrian had heard a few years after the war that Ron owned a popular pub in Cuba and was making a good living for himself and the wife he had married.

He worried because he knew Ron would want to be 'Harry Potters' friend and he was nothing like what a golden boy hero should be. He couldn't stand biggotry or entitlement and he knew Ron was a biggot, not in the same way as Malfoy, more like a mirror reflection. He had also felt that things should just be handed to him when they had been young. He had no patience for that now and sincerely hoped the prat didn't attempt to start anything.

The first day after break he was happy to see the twins led over to his groups low table. They introduced themselves much as he expected.

" 'lo, I'm Fred"

"And I'm George"

"We are the Weasley twins and"

"we are ten years old. We"

"Are just starting today 'cause"

"Our dad got a job at MI5"

He grinned wickedly as everyone else in the group introduced themselves and then it was his turn.

"Merry Meet Gred and Forge Weasley." he couldn't help but smirk at the shock on their young faces before continueing. "I am Hadrian James Potter, King Blackstone, ruler of the magical realms. Welcome to Royal Institute and to our group. If you need any help catching up just let one of us know."

"Gred?"

"Yes Forge."

"Did we mention our.."

"Names? No brother I don't believe we did. Which"

"Brings to question just what"

"And how"

"The Child King knows things he ought not know."

He laughed loudly while Hermione explained that Hadrian just knew things. Unlike others who just took the explination of him being an intuitive seer, the twins got an unholy gleam in their eyes while looking at him. He knew what it meant. The twins were now bound a determined to get one over on him so he would have to be extra vigilant when dealing with them.

After lunch that day he and the group headed to one of the seating areas and met up with some of their friends to meditate. They were determined to become animagus' before they went off to first year at one of the other schools. Hadrian took the time to introduce the twins around to everyone.

One of his new good friends who he had never known in his past life was Brid, a sweet red headed witch who loved animals. She was french but her parents had moved to London when she was two. She was great help at teaching them all to use french fluently and they learned must faster than those taking french for a language class. She adored the twins immediately and was off talking about using mind magic to speak like they did. It sparked a discussion on whether it would be possible for use on someone not in a bond like the twin bond the brothers had.

Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were both practicing the agumenti charm to conjure and pour water and when he was free he headed over to talk to them, not realizing how everyone began paying attention when he joined them.

"You know that spell would be good in a battle." he commented calmly.

"How do ya kin a water charm can 'elp in battle?" Seamus questioned.

"Well you can add a maximus to shoot out a lot of water and then a quick freezing charm right after. It will not only make your opponent cold if they got wet but it will also take away stable ground. With the ground slick with ice they will lose their footing, distracting them long enough for you to disable them."

"That is a really good idea." a ten year old named Cainnech said surprised. He turned to his friend Aiden and shot off both really quickly, surprising Aiden and causing the other boy to slip and fall on the now ice covered floor.

It started up a quick mock battle between the friends which eventually turned the seating area into a mini ice rink where they all goofed off until their next classes. He hadn't realized anyone had been paying attention until his elf guards showed up after the other had headed off to class while he remained to clean up.

"My King, you look at several things like a battle. Do you know something, should we be wary of approaching danger?"

He gave a sad smile as his eyes lit and his voice changed to accommodate his seer power. "All good things come to an end my friends, but some end quicker than others. An wickedness long thought dead is on the horizon, coming ever closer. Take heed my friends, take arms, all must fight as he has become more terrible and powerful than ever seen before. When the youth rise up in battle it will turn the tide of the war, the wickedness will fall at the hands of the Child King but only if the world stands united."

When his eyes dimmed he saw the looks of determination on his guards faces and with a last small smile he turned and headed down the hall to his class. By supper the word was out among the most trusted of the Royal advisors, the king saw a war on the horizon. My the next morning most of the races were secretly starting up training, they would defend their King and their world with everything they had. They had grown more and more distant from Wizards in the past centuries after their betrayals but with the King claiming the throne things would be getting better and their ancient obligations were felt once more.

The next couple of weeks passed quickly and as he had suspected, the twins were quickly taking their knowledge to use in pranks and jokes. Hadrian decided it would be fun to help them and would allow them to learn faster so he quickly began helping them in potions and he helped them to come up with the bases of a few of their most popular products from his last life. When the first student turned into a canary at lunch quickly followed by most of the rest of the school Hadrian couldn't help but laugh. Sirius and Remus quickly moved to challenge the pranksters to a prank war and with Hadrians help the trio and the two marauders set upon the school.

One thing that bugged him was Ron Weasley. The boy was convinced that he and Hadrian were supposed to be the best of friends, they were to be Gryffindors together and play games and goof off and defeat the evil Slytherin's. When the little prat actually said that out loud Hadrian and the others had laughed so hard he had tears running down his face and his stomach muscles hurt the rest of the day. Poor Ron kept trying though until he made the mistake of insulting Neville, calling the boy a squib. Neville had blasted him so hard the red head had flown back and impacted the wall breaking his arm in the process. He left them alone after that.

By the twins eleventh birthday on April first the group had grown quickly close to each other. When the twins came to school that day almost in tears not wanting to leave their friends the next year Hadrian began plotting. It would take a lot of work but maybe they could set up a once a month thing where the brothers could be brought home for the weekend and they could all meet up, if not, well the charmed mirrors could be made quickly and efficiently to make contact easier.

The day the students left for spring break the teachers and minders had a staff meeting. Hadrian watched it through a charmed mirror, wanting to hear what was said. He was joined by everyone in his group. They all sat back to watch from his room at home while Hermione took notes.

"_Welcome, welcome everyone. It is good to see you all in one place. Now, we are here for the staff meeting to discuss our observations and things so lets start with those of you teaching the students who will be off to one of the main magic schools next year, how are your students doing?" principal O'bannon asked._

_Jarred Weintz, one of the home room teachers for the advanced class stood up. "I must say, I almost pity their first and second year professors. I know for fact that every student in my home room class can cast every spell taught at Hogwarts up to the end of second year and we still have another month and a half left. They are also doing wonderful in potions, I fully suspect half of them will be creating their own potions in a year or two."_

"_That is wonderful news, but what about their muggle classes?"_

"_They are all ahead of their year group for the muggle world." Eileen Masters said. "I have had several of them request that I find some way that they can continue at least with the basics while at Hogwarts in case they want to attend university."_

"_That is wonderful, too many stop with learning muggle schooling once they find they have magic and until just recently they regretted it afterward when they couldn't find good jobs because of their blood. I am so excited about the new laws preventing prejudice of blood. Now are their any specific students from your year that we need to keep an eye on either for their brilliance or because they are having issues?"_

_Almost as one the staff looked at each other and then spoke. "The Weasley twins."_

_Jarred took over. "They are not in my class, actually they are paired up with the Kings group who are all eight year olds and won't be going off to school for another two years after this one. I must admit though, the twins have a brilliance to them that I fear will be wasted at most of the main magical schools. I know with the new laws and regulations on the school that have just been passed that things will get better but it is still a few years from being perfect and I can only hope the two of them do not lose their thirst for knowledge in that time."_

"_Whose class are they in?" the principle asked._

"_Mine." Addy said as she stood._

"_Well what do you think of them?"_

"_Fred and George Weasley are nothing short of genius but they refuse to show it. Their whole group is brilliant but the only one better than then is Hadrian, the King. The twins work very hard and are very smart but they hide it and use the knowledge for pranks and jokes. At first they were deliberately getting bad grades but I knew they knew it, I sat them down and talked to them about it and after informing them that even owners of Joke shops needed good marks they have begun allowing their knowledge to show as long as I promised to mark it down one grade from what it actually deserves. I have no idea why but I allow it, I think they are just a bit eccentric."_

"_They asked you to mark their grades down?" the principle questioned with a raised eyebrow._

"_I know, it is odd but I think it is because they want to keep their knowledge to themselves. Their father knows, I spoke with him about it and he promised to keep it from the boys that he knows. I know that he told their mother because while she still complains to the boys she always sends me baked good and she sent me a thank you card about it. The parents think it is funny, saying that as long as the boys actually learn what they are being taught they can keep their secrets if they want." she chuckled._

_The group in Hadrian's room burst out laughing at the twins shrieks of outrage that their secret was not so secret. Hadrian got them quiet and they focused back on the meeting which had moved on from individual students to the individual classes. It was on Ashley Green who had taken over Defense classes._

"_I have to say they have all grasped magical defense much easier than I had thought they would. They can do all of the spells I have taught them wandlessly and after speaking with Hadrian and his group I added in teaching them to use some different charms and things in battle situations."_

"_How do you mean?" Sirius questioned._

"_Well take the slicing spell. It is a general use charm taught in first year to cut threads or fabric or even food, I had never thought to use it in any way other than basic household magic. I was teaching the students the other day how to spell a student with ropes to get them out of the way. Hadrian and his partner were working together and he stood and allowed himself to be hit with the incarcerous. I thought that was the end of their mock battle until Hadrian used the slicing spell on the ropes and went back to the fight. It blew me away, I had always been taught that if you were hit with that spell no magic could get you out of it and I had been teaching the students that, I had never thought to use a simple first year cutting charm."_

_Remus nodded eagerly and spoke up. "I know, a few weeks ago some of the students were working on agumenti to conjure water and out of no where he starts showing them all how to use it in a fight. I would never have thought of using it in tandem with a freezing spell but Hadrian did. I have noticed that more and more of the students are doing that and two weeks ago I saw a group of them making a list of five different situations to use a spell in. I asked them about it and it turns out that it has become a school wide thing, every time we teach them a spell the students are coming up with five random and unusual ways to use it just so they have ideas later."_

"_All of the students are doing this?" the princile questioned, shocked._

"_Most all of them. I am sure there are a few who don't but most of them do." another teacher added in._

"_Well that is intriguing, I wish we had been the ones to think of it. What about some of the unusual magics they are learning, spell modification?"_

"_They are doing things that have long been thought impossible. Almost every student in the school uses the levitation spell, twisted to allow themselves to fly around through the air with out a broom. All of them use metamorph magic on a daily basis even if it is to just style their hair. They are using tailoring charms mixed with conjuring to make clothes. That is a master level talent that others study ages for to learn. I have seen them adding spells together and completely changing them. One student has turned the patronus charm into an instant pet spell. The patroni come out only about the size of a house cat, some even smaller ad are solid little silvery white pets that last for days following their masters around. The king had about five miniature stags following him around for about two week but now he just keeps one at all times. The things freaked me out at first."_

"_What else have they done?" Addy questioned interested in what some of the students other than hers had done._

"_Well I had one student modify the blue bell flame spell so the flames covered his whole body and kept him warm but didn't burn. I have only ever seen them in tiny little clusters before until he did what every he did. That is why you occasionally see students walking around on fire. Another modified the voice projection charm to only project her voice to people tagged with a certain rune so she could hold a conversation with her friends while they were all in different classes with out getting caught. I actually found out how she did it and turned the knowledge over to MI5, it will be of use during stakeouts and things."_

"_Alright, so it is safe to say we have brilliant and innovative students. Are there any worry's any problems?"_

"_I worry that with all of their new knowledge and skills someone in the wizarding world is going to find out about the institute and attempt to shut us down." one of the teachers said._

"_We already know they can not pry the information from the students or their parents but they will notice that something is going on when this years muggle born class far surpasses their pureblood students. What do we do if they attempt to break one of the students minds?"_

"_Well all of the students know at least the basics of occulemency and several of them are working on becoming masters. If anyone actually breaks one of the students minds it will not be without effort and I can assure you the King will hunt them until they are dead. Other than that we have all encouraged them to hide just how advanced they are when they arrive at school at least until the King's first year. We may have some interest when students from all of the different school begin owling each other but no one will be able to say they didn't meet at Diagon or know each other from muggle school."_

The rest of the meeting was fairly basic and they eventually lost interest and began just talking.

"So Gred, how does your father like his new job?"Hadrian asked.

"Oh he loves it, he has learned a lot about the muggle world and how things work and his co-workers teach him everything they know. Mum is happy because he has stopped collecting things like plugs and batteries now that he knows they are useless and even she is learning about the muggle world. With her new knowledge she has set up a contract with a muggle shop keeper in town and she is selling some of her canning and baking to them for extra profit. With dad's new high pay and mum's new wages they are already close to paying off our families debts which makes them both happy so everything is wonderful."

"That is good, has he figured out how to get muggle appliances to run on magic yet?"

"Not yet, they are close after breaking down the wireless but for some reason the runes are not reacting right. It turns out they are going to need a different set of runes for each appliance, but they had one for a toaster and for a car. With the added knowledge of the knight bus magic and with muggle mechanics they have figured out how to produce flying cars and motorbikes for profit but there is still the stupid ministry rule about mixing muggle things with magic so they have to be careful not to get caught."

"Huh, well I want a flying motorcycle when they go on market. The laws are already in the process of being changed and by the end of the summer the full rewrite of all laws will be finished. I can not wait to see the outrage that most of them are going to cause in the pureblood circles." he chuckled at that.

The others chuckled at that before he remembered something and moved to grab a carved box on a shelf in.

"Hey guys, I have something for you all. Teirnan suggested them and said they were common training tools for elfling's."

Teirnan was one of his permanent elf guards. They had shifted his guards shortly after school had started and the other races had grown more certain of his rule. Teirnan was also constantly helping to train the group in stealth and with the basic training of a young elf. Hadrian opened the small chest and pulled out one of the items.

It was a thin leather anklet with several small bells all along the chain. Any movement would set off a flurry of tinkling bells and a step would immediately give away someones location. He passed out the anklets to everyone before explaining.

"Teirnan says that every elf learns how to move without letting the bells sound. He wants us to begin wearing the anklets at all times and he is going to start us practicing moving without allowing the bells to make any noise."

He grabbed a black leather anklet with tiny silver bells all over it and with a spell he sealed the band around his tiny ankle. The others seeing him doing it decided their was nothing wrong with it and they all slipped on their own anklets. Hadrian got up and began to move around the house with the others following his lead, testing out the limits of the anklets. It was funny to hear it, even when they tried to walk softly or gracefully the bells tinkled letting everyone know where they were.

Soo enough the twins decided to have some fun and started dancing around, purposely sounding the bells. Hadrian giggled and joined in and when Sara arrived home she found them all dancing gleefully to the rhythm of the bells. It was almost tribal in its power, as they danced their magic rose through out the huge great room and with that the energy flowed through them they couldn't stop dancing. It was intoxicating and he could see the glossy drunk look in their eyes, the excitement that they couldn't excape.

Some how they made it outside, he could see Teirnan and several agents had arrived along with Sirius and Remus. They all looked worried as he and the others ignored them, dancing madly, primal in the yard, their magic reacting with them as they spun in the early evening light. He could feel the magic reaching a creshendo, and he could see the others picking up the pace, losing themselves even more as the magic rose in the yard before in one moment it broke. They dropped, worn out from the hours of dancing as their magic plunged into the earth.

He lay tiredly on the grass watching as though in fastforward as the grass and plants and trees, the vegetable garden and flowers all burst into bloom, the vegetable garden went from just planted to full and over flowing with produce and the flowers were vibrant and large, their sweet scents filling the air. He watched, boneless, as the agents and elfs crowded around each of them, running tests and checking them all over. Soon enough another couple of agents came running into the large backyard exclaiming that the wards were at full power, stronger than they had been even when they had first been laid. Even then they spoke swiftly, telling that the phenomenon of rapid growth had spread along the whole block, every house was affected.

He couldn't even move, the exhaustion so deep and as his head rolled to the side he saw that the others were in the same position, unable to even move their fingers or hold their heads up. He was limp as he was lifted by Teirnan and carried into the house to be laid on a thick fur rug in the lounge. The others were laid around him and soon enough several elfin healers arrived and were checking them over.

He was so exhausted he finally succumbed to exhaustion, not waking as he was moved to his room or as the others were moved to their homes. He didn't wake as the healers and parents attempted to remove their anklets and were stumped as their attempts failed. He slept dreamlessly and deeply for the first time in months.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites and updates. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. I hope you will all enjoy this update and I promise you that I am working on updates for my other stories as well.**

Chapter Six

In the Department of Mysteries there is a staff of around seventy wizards and witches. Who they are and what they do is widely unknown. Shortly after the Child King fell asleep all seventy unspeakables were gathering in the Department of Mysteries. This was a previously unheard of occurrence, until the first time several months ago when the Child King first became known.

Since that time the unspeakables had been gathering and passing information with startling frequency. Where before it would only be a few of them meeting at a time and not even they knew who all worked for them, now at least once a month the entire department came together and not one of them was unknown. Head Unspeakable Time Mage was possibly the most surprising of all. He was a handsome older man, looking about fifty by muggle standards. He had long black hair streaked with silver, the only sign of his age. He was fit in a way most wizards were not, training weekly with a broadsword and daggers along with bows and arrows and his wand.

What would be surprising to most was that even despite his physical youth this wizard was just over six hundred years old. His true name was Nicholas Ethan Flamel. When he and his wife were seen in public they wore glamours making them look very old but due to the use of the philosophers stone they were both very healthy and they looked and felt centuries younger than they really were. Nicolas Flamel or Time Mage as he was called by his underlings, stood at the front of the conference room and called the meeting to order.

"As you know, a few hours ago we got readings of some very powerful and forgotten magic building. The only one who even use this type of magic anymore are the magicals at Avalon and those at Atlantis in the Bermuda triangle, neither of which allow us access. For all my age and knowledge it is even lost to me. The magic was earth magic which is difficult to invoke and takes more magic than any witch or wizard has alone. Now Unspeakable Lunar has some more information for us."

He gestured to a cloaked figure off to the side of the room who strode gracefully over before lowering their hood to show the beautiful face of a woman. To many she was striking with her firey red hair and bright blue eyes. She was in her looked to be in her late twenties at most but was really almost fifty years old. She was the secret daughter of Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindwald. No one outside of the room knew of her parentage other than her father Grindwald, and he had been obliviated of the knowledge after his defeat when she had been drafted into the unspeakable program.

Anastasia Grindwald, code name Lunar, for her love and dedication to the study of the stars and the moon took her place beside Nicholas Flamel and opened her file and began speaking about what she had found.

"The incident began at around four this afternoon. It started with just a few random spikes of power, seeming to be nothing more than accidental magic so it was ignored. Within twenty minutes the magical output had risen to something that would take at least five full grown wizards to put out but there was still no wand signature. Now as you know there has been an upswing of what appears to be strong accidental magic all across the UK but all of the instances are of children too young to attend school and as none of them have wands and none of their exploits are showing up in the news or the local police stations we have been ignoring it, only checking one out of every ten or twenty of them.

When I was first called in do go check out this incident by the watchers we quickly discovered it was in one of the areas where there has been an increase of what had appeared to be accidental magic. The one time we checked this young person it was a young girl and she was looking in the mirror. She was rather plain with bushy brown hair and as the agent watched, her hair went smooth. They marked it down as conscious use of wish magic, wanting to fit in or be prettier the girl had somehow managed to figure out how to use her magic to straiten her unmanageable hair and from them on she had done so everyday. It was made a note of, that the girl had realized something was different, but it was never followed up on due to the increasing accidental magic all over along with the uproar that the new laws and the new beings reappearing has caused.

When I found this out I hurried to the street where the power was building. The first thing I noticed was that the house of the girl was not the center of the power, no that was the house directly across the street which is behind surprisingly strong wards. The young girls home has also recently been warded quite strongly as well."

At that she received several raised eyebrows.

"So you mean to tell me we have at least one muggle born and at least a half blood living next to each other. Do we know names?" one of the hooded unspeakables questioned.

"The young girl is a muggleborn by the name of Hermione Jane Granger. She is the only daughter of Dr. Amanda Jane Granger and Dr Robert Jacob Granger. Both are dentists and muggles so far as we know. The people who live at the house across the street are surprisingly both magicals. Jeffery and Sara Danes. To the best of our knowledge, which is limited when it comes to them, Jeffery Danes works in some government job in the muggle sector and Sara the wife is from America originally according to her file and is a house wife."

"I have heard of Danes." another hooded cloak dropped to show the face of a rather plane man with brown hair and eyes. His name was Mick Brisol and his job was as a guard to the muggle queen. She of course had no idea he was a wizard or that he was only there as an assignment for his real job with the department of mysteries, but that didn't matter much.

"What can you tell us Brisol?" Flamel asked, halting Grindwald for a moment.

"Commander Danes is a legend in the Muggle SAS. He has led raids and several battles on the muggle side for years. Back when Voldermort was running around Danes set up an assault team of special soldiers on a secret assignment for Her Majesty. No one knew who the assault team was attacking or even who all was in it but I found records later, after the war, telling that Danes led a team of mixed magical and muggle in secret assaults against Death Eaters. The estimated tally of Death Eaters that the group took out was two hundred in four different assaults. The Queen praised him on the muggle side claiming that he and his team helped fight the terrorist group that we told them to say was causing the attacks. He and his wife are common at state dinners and things of that nature and he works at MI5 in some top secret office."

"Well, that is interesting information indeed. Lunar, continue with your report."

"Yes sir. Alright so I arrived at the street and the wards prevented me form entering the premises so I disillusioned myself and went into the next door neighbors yard and managed to look over the fence." She ignored the tittering caused by this last bit.

"I managed to see into the back yard where oddly enough I could hear a beat that sounded like bells and voices coming from. Now here is where the really weird part comes in. There were several adults including two high elves, one goblin and a Lycan along with about eight wizards and witches watching a group of dancing kids with worry. The power was coming from the kids who were lost in a dance, twirling and running and twisting around in a huge circle, like they were dancing around a bone fire but it was just them. The bells were actually coming from strings of bells around their ankles and each of them was putting out so much power they were glowing. The adults which included Sirius Black, by the way..."

"Wait, hold up did you say Black?" another of the Unspeakables questioned. This one was Kingsley Shackelbolt who was usually the departments man on the inside in the auror department.

"Yes Unspeakable Chains, I did. I will come back to that in a bit." She answered hastily. "So the adults kept trying to get to the kids and get them to stop but not even firing stunners or attempting to petrify them did any good. The kids just kept dancing, lost in the magic that just continued to build. It kept building for another half an hour before it suddenly broke and the power that had built up rushed into the ground as the children collapsed almost simultaneously. The really interesting part happened just after that. In a matter of less than a minute all of the plants all over the block went into bloom, the grass grew over a foot. Vegetable plants went from just planted to full grown and bearing vegetables and fruit already. The trees were covered in thick healthy leaves and the flowers were so large and beautiful with some of the strongest scents I have ever smelt before."

She grinned at the memory before pulling out a shrunken container with several flowers and a few random vegetables and leaves in it to show them the proof. It was amazing, tomatoes the sizes of grapefruits and cucumbers two feet long and several inches wide. A rose was the size of a dinner plate and leaves were also much larger than the normal. Everyone was in awe of the proof and ran several tests over the objects, coming up with shocking results.

The vegetables were full of nutrients and vitamins which were in high concentrates. The single rose smelt strong enough to fill the whole conference room with its scent. Most important was that each item showed traces of olde magic that was long lost to the modern wizarding world. Once they were done examining everything she pulled up the memories of each of the people in the yards faces and made large prints of each of them to hang for everyone to look at and hopefully identify.

Immediately the faces began to be identified. Sirius Black was easy, though he looked much healthier than any had expected. The department of Mysteries had been looking for him since he had gone missing after being cleared. It had shocked several people, them all having expected the man to go after his godson. The Lycan was recognized as Remus Lupin, a werewolf who had managed to keep his condition a secret from the population at large. The only reason they knew was that Fabian and Gideon Prewitt knew. The twin terrors had been unspeakables since the day they graduated Hogwarts, they had been attacked by over twenty death eaters in the last war and after killing most of them had managed to escape by a secret port key to the department. It was decided it was best if the world believed them dead so they had golems made and they were lost to the world at large.

They also were the first ones to identify Fred and George Weasley, their nephews. They kept tabs on their sister and her family even though she didn't know it so they instantly recognized the boys who had been born shortly before their 'deaths'. Hermione was identified by the picture in her file and Neville was identified by a very shocked Algie Mickennin, his uncle on his Grans side, who had thought the boy a squib.

"You have to understand, so far as I know the boy showed no signs of magic until just a few months ago. Augusta sent him off to a day school in London. We all assumed she had finally admitted the boy was a squib and decided to get him a muggle education. Two weeks later I was over and the boy was different, he wasn't half as shy as before and while he was in his greenhouse I went out to see him and he reached out a hand and summoned one of his garden tools. He wasn't even looking at it and I didn't think he even knew he had summoned it. I ran in to tell my sister and she just grinned smugly at me. I expected him to stop going to school once it happened but he hasn't, he claims he has friends and that he likes it. He has also been doing a lot of accidental magic and he brewed a potion to grow out his hair, refusing to cut it. I have seen him changing it though and have a suspicion he might be a metemorphagus. When I mentioned getting him training to Augusta she stated he was already receiving training."

There were a few odd looks at that but they were quickly forgotten as the group went on identifying the other pictures. There was a bit of shock when they realized one was Hadrian Potter but it was explained away by simply assuming that Black had gone and fetched him with out informing anyone. One by one all but two of the grown witches and wizards were identified before it came down to the small blond girl and the last two magical adults and the elfs and goblin. Nicholas spoke up then.

"Do any of you know the last girl?"

"I think that might be the Lovegood girl, but I am not for certain. I haven't seen her in a couple years since I stopped speaking with Xenophilius." some one answered.

Grindwald made a note of those mentioned and hurried out to get each of their files and the files of those related to them while Flamel sent someone else to fetch the accidental magical logs for the past several months, hoping to understand just what was happening. While they were waiting someone else brought up the Potter boy again.

"I want to know how we didn't realize Black had claimed him, and where has Black been hiding them for the last several months, we have looked all over for the man and now we find him in the middle of what could be the biggest thing since the news of the Child King with the Boy-who-lived."

"I wonder of old man Dumbledore knows the boy has been moved. If I remember he made quite a fuss about insisting the boy be placed in the muggle world with his mothers relatives, something about his mother sacrifice and blood wards." someone else mentioned.

Flamel got a funny look on his face as he thought back seven years before nodding and speaking. "You are right. Albus did insist even though several magical families wanted the child. Why even Prenelle and I offered to take him since she was a Potter before we married. Dumbledore shut down the will, blocking it and using every bit of his political power to see to it that Hadrian went to Petunia and Vernon. Then he went about calling him Harry the whole time and now most of the Wizarding world does it, not knowing better." he shook his head in disgust.

Grindwald and the other unspeakable entered then, both with arms full of papers and files. She had the full files of everyone that had been named and they quickly called out the childrens names and addresses to the people who had begun sorting the accidental magic files.

They spread out a huge map that covered all of Europe. From Ireland to Scotland to Britten and Italy and one by one they marked the homes of the main group before looking at the magic log to discover if any other spikes were form those areas. It was startling once they looked at it, to figure out just how much someone had ignored.

For the Granger girl and the house across the street there was almost constant use of magic, almost all of it with out a wand. The only wand magic they found was from the registered signatures of Jeffery and Sara Danes, Remus Lupin and oddly enough Sirius Black. The house next to the Danes had daily magic signatures from Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as well as at least two days a week of wandless signature magic indication one of the children.

Longbottom manor where Augusta and Neville lived also had daily magic showing. The Burrow in Ottery St Catchpole as well as the Rookery, the home of the Lovegoods, was highlighted as increased and frequent magic. It was startling that all of these children had the long hair in the picture, the same odd bell anklets and were all consciously using magic everyday. It was only assumed they all attended the same school, this Royal Institute, but there was no real proof.

They moved on to marking down other constant magic uses on the map and were all stumped at what they were finding. It shocked one person when in the Sherwood where a pack of werewolfs was known to have built a village there was also the same constant magic bursts. Each place marked had a magical child there, they finally broke down and gathered every file in the age group and were cross checking themselves just to be sure.

Several of the files mentioned that someone had been dispatched to check after the first or second sign of accidental magic and all were marked with odd things like a child changing their hair or doing something purposefully magical. But all of the instances were written off as coincidences, a fluke, wish magic. All together it looked like something different entirely. Some one was teaching these children magic, and they were teaching them very well.

It took most of the night but after sending people out into the muggle world and doing some digging there they found muggle guardian papers for Hadrian James Potter who was apparently now living with the Danes and the house next to theirs had been bought several months ago by Sirius Black. The names of most of the nine hundred young witches and wizards who had been showing frequent magic had also been looked up, which led to the discovery that every one of them had been transferred out of their school to a private institution for the gifted. There were a few teachers records that wondered just how some of the students were gifted, but those were ignored.

The other witches and wizards who had been present in the yard and who had been identified all had their files marked as working in the government in the muggle world. None of them had a specific job listed, but it was easy to see that they were all connected. No one could really understand the full picture but it was evident that the people who had been in that yard, especially Sirius Black and Jeffery Danes, had something to do with the Child King.

Anya Grindwald was the first to speak what they were all thinking. "Could it be that Potter is the Child King?" she questioned tentatively.

"I have no idea, he does seem to be in the middle especially since it was his Godfather in Azkaban and him being given new guardians just the day before. Not to mention he was one of the one with the bells and there were elfs present. Honestly it could be any one of the children who was dancing, and he does seem the most likely." Nicholas spoke slowly while making a note about each of his points.

" So what do we do boss?"

"We keep quiet and we find out as much as we can. All those of you not on permanent assignment I want you to spend the next week or two visiting every single one of the muggleborns who are showing constant magic output, except for the main group, I and Anastasia will handle them. The rest of you work on hiding this information, If I am right and this has anything to do with the Child King I would rather not cross him so we will keep it quiet. Just in case."

With a wave of his hand everyone in the room was bound to silence about everything they had covered until he released the spell. None of them would be able to betray the information, just in case. There were some groans, but they quickly shut up under his glare. With that the Head Unspeakable released them with instruction to meet back in two weeks for another meeting.

Hadrian woke slowly, dazed and still exhausted the next morning. He was surprised to find himself in his room, not remembering being brought there. He moved slowly, his body heavy and uncooperative, when he moved his right leg he heard the bells tinkle and the memories of the evening before flooded his mind.

They had been goofing off, playing and dancing before their magic began rising and then they were too caught up in the exhilaration to stop. He remembered the feel as his magic was released and flew through the air and into the ground and he remembered the plants and things growing so quickly. He had no idea what had been happening but now that he thought back it sounded like the harvest ritual from Avalon.

It had been years since he had resided in his castle in his old life, it was too isolated from everyone and with the magical realms troubles it was important for him to be out among his people, not locked away in the ancient castle where none could reach him. Every few months all of the wizards and witches on the island would gather and plant seeds of fruit and vegetables and then they would dance and sing, letting their magic rise and once it was at its peak it would go into the ground, the freshly planted fields, and all of the seeds would shoot up growing food and things in moments.

As far as he knew there was no set ritual, it was just something they did, so it was possible that they had done so the night before without meaning too. If he was correct then someone from Avalon would be coming within a few days, drawn by the power they had thought lost to the rest of the world. It was likely someone from Atlantis would be coming as well, and as both were cut off to the rest of the world this would be the first they would be learning of him claiming his throne. Of course Avalon would want him to move to the secured castle, to claim the throne physically and Atlantis would want him to visit their city.

Then there was the question of what the ministry had detected, how this would blow up on them. He pushed all that aside and climbed out of bed and hurried to his bathroom. Too tired to remain standing he drew a bath instead of a shower and sank happily into the hot water, allowing it to help him wake. He took his time, not wanting to deal with anyone just yet before the water began to cool and he finally climbed out.

He dressed in comfortable lounge pants and a soft cotton t-shirt, to tired to bother with real clothes, and then headed down to the breakfast room where the others were surprised to find him twenty minutes later. Teirnan was the first to find him and immediately began checking him over and questioning him about the evening before.

"What were you young doing last night, I have not seen magic like that in all my four hundred years." the elf questioned seriously, his violet eyes flashing in his pale skin. His long black hair was pulled back away from his handsome face and Hadrian was momentarily shocked at the elfs beauty, having never noticed how good looking he was before. Hadrian shook the traitorous thoughts out of his head before answering.

"I honestly do not know T, we were just goofing off with the anklets you gave me to pass out. We had put them on and were walking around testing them out and trying to see if we could move without the noise when Fred and George started jumping around and dancing and then we all joined them. We were just playing, goofing off and then our magic started to rise. When Sara came home and opened the door I just knew that I needed to be outside and I guess the others felt the same thing or just followed me because the next thing I know we were all dancing in a big circle, running and spinning and things, I was so caught up in it, like I was drunk or something, I just couldn't stop. The more the magic built the more I had to dance the faster I needed to go until it just stopped and all my magic went into the earth when my body fell. I don't remember much after that."

He shrugged sheepishly and the others sat around and discussed this information while he headed up to relax in the lounge in front of the fire. He was so tired and drained still and it left him feeling cold so he laid down on the thick fur rug and allowed himself to think over his earlier revelation.

He had known before he came back that he would never have his friends exactly as they had been, but he had never thought that maybe Gage wouldn't be meant for him in this life. Now that he thought about it he knew that Gage would be different, the man he had loved was tempered by the deaths of his favorite aunt and Uncle, already knowing the horrors of war when Hadrian met him, he was doing his best to change that before it happened now so Gage, his beloved Gage, would not be the same and he knew that if he allowed himself a relationship with the man in the future then he would be constantly comparing this Gage to his. He couldn't do that, it wouldn't be fair. He would never be able to have a relationship with his Gage, never again.

It honestly did not matter just yet, he was after all only eight years old physically, but he knew about relationships thanks to his soul, and he knew he would want one much sooner than others his age. He would attempt to hold off until he was thirteen, but honestly, he didn't think it was going to work. But he was unsure what to do about this new thought about his head body guard. He knew enough to know that High elves mated for life and if he chose to bond with the elf or any of the others he would live as long as his mate which was a couple thousand years.

It was an old ceremony, not used since the elves withdrew from the realm, hiding away in the forests and wild places of the world. Before the elves had hidden away they had often mingled with other races such and veela and wizard and even the occasional vampire. The ceremony had been devised to stop their mates from dying and forcing the elves to live for several centuries alone in mourning.

One odd thing was that while several other races had specific mates the elf's did not. They dated and chose their companion on their own, but like a wizard bonding, once they were bonded they were together forever. Divorce was not an option. For wizards it was a mark of shame and highly frowned upon by the wizarding world. When they bonded they literally bound their magic together giving several different gifts to the bonded couple. Depending on the bond they could even speak telepathically if it was strong enough.

For an elven bond it was not just their magic but their very souls that were tied together. Separation was not possible and the bond prevented infidelity so that wasn't a worry either. Oh well, even if he did end up dating an elf it was still a few years away. For now he could just look at his options and admire the view. With that thought in mind he relaxed in front of the fire, enjoying the warmth his body was soaking up due to the chill left from the use of so much magic.

A few hours later he called all of the group through their mirrors, making sure they were all alright. Like him they were all cold and couldn't seem to get warm and they were all exhausted though recovering. Hermione had ordered them all to take pepper up, saying it helped with the cold for a while before they all shut the mirror connection.

Hadrian spent the day resting and eating in front of the fire. Sirius visited him and played a couple rounds of muggle poker before promising to come back the next day. That night he went to bed before the sun had even set and he slept dreamlessly.

The next day he felt better and he spent an hour after breakfast going over what had happened with his occulemency, working out just what had happened. Teirnan and another guard joined him after that informed him there were whispers of the elven lords and goblins having been approached by the Steward of Avalon and the council of Atlantis, both having felt the power as it flowed through the earth.

There was also an interesting article in the paper which could bring about no end of trouble if he didn't act soon. It turns out their belief of magical sensors had been correct which in itself was not a bad thing, but if Rita was correct in people looking at the records over the last year then it meant someone was getting suspicious.

_**Corruption in the Department of Magical Tracking**_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_My faithful readers, as you all know the entire British magical community felt a massive wave of power two evenings ago. There have been many rumors over the past two days about what exactly this wave of power was._

_Yesterday morning in an effort to find out more about the power wave Me, Myself, and I headed to the department of magic tracking, the department which is used to register the use of underage magic. What was not known my dear readers is that during the last war new ways to track magic were added. The department can now track large amounts of dark magic or ritual magic all over the United Kingdom including in our own homes._

_The department has been able to tell exactly what type of magic is cast where for a little over ten years now according to the clerk on duty. The clerk denied any use of that particular feature until the events of Friday evening but I checked the records to find that since that night over ten people have pulled a full accounting of the record for the last year. _

_When the aurors office was questioned about why the blatant breach of our privacy was permitted this response was given by auror Rufus Scrimgrouer._

"_We value the safety of the magical people of the United Kingdom. The sensors were added at the height of the last war to help us track large amounts of magic as it was usually the sign of an attack. We used the information to arrive quickly to raids and other scenes of attack. The sensors were simply forgotten after the war."_

_Dear readers, should we as citizens, allow this blatant breach of our privacy to continue. It is the opinion of this reporter that the department of Magical Tracking should disband this invasive practice. _

_How are we to fell knowing that at any time someone may look up our magic records. It could be the start of a conspiracy. Imagine my faithful readers, someone could enter your home and use illegal magic and then notify the ministry who would check the register. We could end up putting an innocent person in prison due to these sensors._

_More to come on this story soon. For now thank you for reading along with Me, myself, and I._

He would have to send someone to find out the names of those who had gotten copies of the records as well as put up new criteria of who was allowed access to them. Not the minister, that was for sure and no press either. It would be restricted to the head of the DMLE and to the Department of mysteries. The improper use of Magic office would have to be able to be informed of under aged magic but he would block their access to the files, forcing them to go through the department clerk. Wards would be needed to prevent access to anyone else as well as an oath of secrecy for anyone who actually accessed them.

He worked swiftly with his advisers to write up the temporary regulations and to write up a temporary hold on the files to prevent anyone from accessing them until he was able to send in someone to figure everything out. By lunch the solicitors were on their way to the ministry along with several of his royal guard which consisted of several of the Agency's finest. A new branch had been constructed once the school was up and running of agents for his protection. The worked under his elf guard like the american secret service, to protect him and carry out his direct orders.

Their job at the moment consisted of detaining everyone who had taken a copy of the files until he was they were either able to gain an oath of secrecy or obliviate the information form their minds. He was looking forward to having Skeeter under his thumb. He made sure they understood she was to be detained under guard until he was able to get to her.

He went ahead and took a short nap to help him with energy before waking up at half past one and heading to get dressed. After his shower he took a pepper up to give him the energy to make it through the afternoon, he was still recovering after all, but with the potion he should be fine. He put his waist length hair half back and clipped it with a jeweled clip. He grabbed a charcoal colored suit and a black button down silk shirt which he left the top two buttons undone. His cuff links were white gold with black diamonds etched with the royal seal.

Some black leather ankle length boots and a deep hooded black cloak finished his outfit. Knowing he would have to be there physically he wrapped a thin silk scarf around the bottom of him face and an obscuring charm on top of that. Even if moody was there with his magical eye he wouldn't be able to see through the disguise with the cloak hood up and a shadow charm as well no one would be able to see him.

He headed to the lounge to see Sirius there in a suit similar to his except completely in black and Remus there in a light grey suit with a navy undershirt and a matching grey tie. Both men had taken to his high end muggle suits with relish. The fabrics were soft and they were much more striking than ordinary wizard robes. He highly suspected they did it to be offensive to the old families as well but as this was the first time they would be wearing them in public in the wizarding world that was only speculation.

Teirnan was there as well as four other high elfs including his other normal guard Airen. Jeffery was coming but would be cloaked to hide his identity like Hadrian while the others left their faces visible. Hadrian knew it would cause a sensation and was likely to reveal that he was king, but honestly, they would only have speculation and if they tried to bother him he would retreat to Avalon.

Once they were all ready he allowed Teirnan to lift him and once the others were surrounding them they port keyed to the atrium of the ministry of magic. Word must have gotten out that he would be coming as the place was packed with reporters from all over the world being held of by aurors and unspeakables both. He was placed down and the guard surrounded him swiftly, casting shimmering golden shields around the whole group which would repel everything but the unforgivables and would even block muggle attacks like bullets and knives.

The group was led through the ministry up to the Department of Justice where the auror office's and interview rooms were stationed. Thankfully the floor had been cleared of all but a handful of auror's and the people who had received copies of the list. Two of them were in unspeakable robes and both of them had armed guards, just in case. Rita Skeeter was also under guard just to prevent her from changing into her animagus form and flying away. He and his group hurried over to get a report from the team leader.

"My King, welcome. Your orders have been followed to the letter. Surprisingly two of the people who got copies were unspeakables and they signed under their tag instead of their real names. We have disarmed them completely but just to be safe they are under guard. Rita Skeeter was in the process of writing up another article in which she was going to print several dangerous facts when we caught up with her. She has been screeching and demanding a lawyer since until Michaels got tired of it and silenced her. Two others had managed to get copies before we were able to stop it, one of whom was Lucius Malfoy and the other was Deloris Umbridge. Albus Dumbledore had apparently gotten a copy for the ICW a little over a week ago and is currently out of the country at an ICW conference in Greece. Other than that anyone who has pulled a copy in the last year, which is only fifteen people, is in one of these rooms."

"Thank you Agent Kinner, you do wonderful work. Do I have someone in place at the ICW confernce. Why did I not know about it before now?" he questioned as he directed the team to relax.

"The meeting is a yearly thing and from what I have found out an invitation was sent to Avalon but they had no idea who to send it to and have been looking for you since then. The Avalon contingent arrived in London yesterday after the earth magic. Gringotts sent a letter to you within an hour of them arriving but it was late last night and you were asleep." Kinner fidgeted, worried about having failed.

"I guess I will not be getting any sleep anytime soon then. Moony can you head out and get us all some food. I have my Gringotts wallet so give me a minute to get you some cash. As for the Avalon and the Atlantis groups someone write out a note to Ragnok to feel free to bring them here. It is about time I met with them. I will get rid of most of these idiots and then send off and emmesarry to the ICW asking for forgiveness for missing the opening of their meeting and with a promise to arrive tomorrow by noon."

"My King, are you certain you will be recovered enough. You are not required to attend the ICW meeting. It can be put off meeting with them for another year if you like." Sirius spoke up.

Hadrian hated having him use the title but it was necessary for the time being. He answered softly, conveying his love and respect in his voice.

"I must, I have hidden from them for too long already. It is my duty to my people and I will not falter in my duty Lord Black, Duke De Sable."

"As you say My King." his godfather dipped his head in acknowledgment.

He pulled out his Gringotts pouch and willed it to give him a couple hundred pounds. He knew it would likely take that much to feed the whole team wanted to make sure Remus had enough.

"Just get some burgers Moony, and some drinks and chips. Nothing fancy but make sure to have all of the condiments and veggies off to the side in case someone wants them."

"Yes My King. Might I get the help of one of your team to carry the food back?"

"Take two of them, just in case. Hurry back and I will save Malfoy for you to help interrogate?" he couldn't help the humor that leaked into his voice and laughed at the wicked grin on Remus's face. The lycan selected two of the guards and they headed to get food for everyone.

He decided to go ahead and get the easy ones out of the way. They first three were reporters and had only wanted the list to find some information out about the power wave, he gave them a short statement.

"The power wave from two evenings ago was caused by an accidentally invoked ritual involving strong earth magic. It was in no way a dark ritual, but instead was common practice centuries ago when markets and stores were less easily available to grow crops and food. Due to the throne now having a king this olde magic is possibly going to be showing up with surprising frequency. Magic herself will likely become more active and evident and even children will find an increase in their powers. It is likely that latent gifts will soon begin triggering in yourself or your children. Do not fear, it is perfectly normal, simply contact St Mungoes to set up training with someone versed in the talent."

After the quote the reporters were sworn to secrecy about everything else they had learned from the lists. Two people had only wanted to know what had happened and had taken advantage when they found out that the lists recorded Dark Magic. He took great pleasure in having Deloris Umbridge obliviated and he had her read to find that she had been working behind the scenes to ruin his efforts with the equalization of creatures and beings. The woman was a member of an illegal party including Mulciber and a few others who were hunting down and killing were's and other beings. He had her put under arrest and had a warrant put out for the arrest of the others in the group.

Once that was there were two aurors, one being the famed Alistor Moody. The man had been detained by his agents and was very unhappy about it. He was surprised the man had not been forced to retire yet but if he remembered correctly it hadn't happened until he was in his second year in his previous time line. The other auror was Amelia Bones. Both were in the same room, having only been doing their jobs they knew this was simply a routine thing to prevent information from getting out even if they didn't know just what that information was.

He entered the room flanked by Teirnan, Sirius, Airen, Jeffery and two other guards. They were not letting him do it his way so he simply did his best to ignore them as he sat in a chair one of them conjured for him facing Bones and Moody.

"Madam Bones, Auror Moody." he gave a short nod of respect to the two before continuing. "I am certain you are wondering why exactly why you are here."

"Yes actually, your Highness, I am." Moody growled out while Amelia simply nodded affirmative.

"You are here because both of you got copies of the files of recorded magic from the Department of Magical Tracking. There are things in those files which are irregular. Had I known about the sensors this would never have become a problem. Unfortunately when the Department sent me a list of their function and activities they did not put that nifty little fact in. They simple said they searched for under aged wand signatures. Imbeciles. Do you know what the odd thing is, had you figured it out?"

The two senior aurors glanced at each other before Bones spoke up. "You are talking about the wide spread use of intentional wandless magic being used by the muggleborn children."

"Very good Madam, you are correct. Now you must understand that what I am telling you is not widely known yet. Once it has been established and can not be stopped I will allow the news to become public. For this school year I started a prep school for every muggleborn in the UK. The students are being taught magical history, Latin and the basics of several other languages. They are learning basic magical defense as well as gaining a thorough background in potions and the other core classes. They are also learning wandless magic, which I assure you is actually quite easy. By the time these children go off to the main magical schools they will be equipped to hold their own against those who would penalize them for their blood. For to long in the United Kingdom prejudice has been allowed to grow. I am sick of it. The rest of the world has outgrown this idiocy and the British magical community will either join them willingly or be dragged kicking and screaming into the modern world."

"So you do not want us talking about this school, but what about those who have no issue with blood, what of our children?" Amelia questioned while Moody was engaged in a staring contest with Sirius who was making ridiculous faces at the old auror.

"If you like Susan can attend the institute. It was not set up to keep children out, but until he had it assured that the school would continue he had no plan to invite the rest of the magical children. That would start in a year or two when he had the proof of how well it worked. Honestly, simply teaching the children at home was not good for insuring they were ready to attend one of the magical institutions.

He spent a bit more speaking with both of the aurors and once they both gave their word to not discuss their findings with anyone they were given their wands back. Not surprisingly Moody questioned him on just what masking charms he was wearing and why his vaunted eye couldn't see through them. He had just laughed and refused to answer.

By that time Moony was back ad they moved onto Lucius Malfoy. The aristocratic blond was haughty and cool as ever.

"Greetings Mister Malfoy, do you know why you are here?"

"No but feel free to enlighten me as to what I did to draw the attention of the Child King."

Teirnan moved so quickly and silently Hadrian hadn't even seen it until the elf had a poisoned dagger against the aristocrats throat. He sat back slowly and spoke in a clam tone, ignoring his guards actions.

"Malfoy I would suggest you stay absolutely still and you show the proper respect. My guard all use poisoned blades and they all dislike when I am disrespected. I assure you that your blood staining this floor would not bother me in the least. Now shall we try again. Do you know why you are here Malfoy?"

"I apologize for my lack of decorum Your Highness. I suspect I am here about the copy of the list of active magic."

"Correct. You see Malfoy the knowledge in your hands could be detrimental to my plans. You will be obliviated of what you have learned so far to prevent any problems. Once the process is complete you will also be on the restricted list of those refused from accessing any personal files. Any one who retrieves any of the information for you will be convicted of treason and put to death as will you. Have a wonderful day Mr Malfoy." he skipped from the room simply to aggrivate the man and sent the obliviator in.

When he finished with the other and all that was left was the unspeakables he quickly asked for their code names or their tags. He was surprised when he noticed one was Time Mage. After the war he had learned that Nicolas Flamel was still alive and he had met the man and grown very close to him. They had actually become very good friends. Flamel had eventually been attacked by several Acromantula and had been unable to fight them all of on his own despite his massive skill in both magical and muggle defense.

He had mourned the loss of his friend and Prenelle had taken her life not long after, refusing to live on without her soul mate. The other was and Unspeakable tagged Lunar and he had never heard of her.

"Nicholas Flamel, I must say this is an honor. I am afraid Agent Lunar that I do not know who you are, forgive my oversight. I assume you know why you are both here?"

He waved his hand conjuring a simple chair for himself and watched as both of the unspeakables lowered their hoods.

"I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage, you know my name yet I do not know yours." Flamel tried.

"Aye, and I am not likely to announce it here where it has the possibility of being discovered." he looked over at the woman trying to place her.

She was pretty with her long red hair and sparkling blue eyes. She had strong features and a willowy figure. She was beautiful for a woman. He had heard rumors once in his past life, but they had never been proven fact and no one who would have known every admitted anything to him. Rumors of a daughter of Gellert Grindwalds who was hidden away. None knew who her other father was but he could tell just by looking at her. This woman was a Dumbledore, there was no question about it. They were the only family he had ever seen with such strikingly blue eyes.

"Tell me Madam Grindwald, does your father know of you existence?" He knew by both of their sharp intakes the answer was no.

"How do you know that?" she questioned harshly, fury evident on her face.

"My dear there is no other family I know who has such striking blue eyes. Plus you fathers hair was the same color red when he was younger, I have seen a picture of it. Indeed everything else of you may well be Grindwalds but your eyes, no your eyes are Albus'."

"It is none of his business, he abandoned my birth father when they had a little spat. Albus Dumbledore is not my father." she sneered.

"Oh dear, you know nothing do you. Albus Dumbledore was distraught over the death of his sister and Gellert skipped town before they could even speak." his eyes began to glow with power, the green tinting everything in the room.

"He wrote Gellert repeatedly over the next year and Gellert never returned even one letter. Eventually Albus gave up. He still, to this day, loves Gellert and that is the reason he didn't kill him in the duel, because he couldn't bring himself to kill the man he loved. Albus has never, in the hundred and fifty two year since then, taken another lover. He always wanted a child and knowing about you would allow him a small spark of happiness. If you want to be a selfish bint who refuses to find out all the facts feel free to, but know that I despise you for being a coward."

He turned from her then, refusing to acknowledge her presence ,only looking at Flamel. The old wizard was looking at him in shock before finally speaking.

"I have been telling her the the same thing since she was young but it was her choice. Now My King, I have an idea as to why you are here. Do not worry, the unspeakables will help you hide the fact that someone is teaching the children magic."

"Wonderful, then I do not have to attempt to force you into an oath." he said with releif.

"Attempt my king?" Flamel questioned humorously.

"Oh yes, I am not stupid Nicolas Flamel. You are a magi level wizard and you have been alive for several hundred years. I have no delusion that I could force you to do anything you didn't want to and killing you is not an option as I respect you too much."

The old man and his guards laughed but he ignored them. By the time he left the Ministry he was exhausted and had been forced to take another pepper-up. He had met with both the Steward of Avalon and the council of Atlantis and both had sworn fealty. He was informed Avalon was ready for his inhabitant and the people would expect him to visit the castle soon at least and he managed to get an agreement to open limited travel with a few countries on a restricted basis.

They would set up permanent portkey poles which would be under guard on both ends and require a visa and for the first few months they would only admit dignitaries and a few merchants. Once they were certain they had it all figured out they would relax it a bit more but no one with the dark mark other than Severus Snape was likely to ever be admitted. He would only be admitted after Hadrian had spoken with the man which he had been debating for a while.

He headed back home and collapsed into bed still mostly dressed. He missed Sirius coming in and changing him into his night clothes simply attempting to get enough sleep for the next day when he would be traveling to the ICW conference.


End file.
